PokéYasha
by Kadame-Chan
Summary: Una comedia como pocas hay. Kagome Higurashi sueña con ser la mejor entrenadora Pokémon, pero sus conflictos con el Equipo Idiota y la existencia de nuevos sentimientos marginados por la sociedad se lo dificultarán. Cualquier cosa puede pasar...
1. Capítulo 1 Mi primer Pokémon

_**PokéYasha**_

Ya era de mañana. La luz se cernía por su ventana, dándole de lleno en la cara. -Genial… La mejor forma de comenzar el día-, decía en forma de ironía, luego de un gran bostezo, la niña de cabello azabache que se levantaba después de una "ardua" jornada como dormir, dormir, y…Dormir. En fin, esta es la historia de una chica llamada Kagome, cuyo sueño era convertirse en la mejor entrenadora Pokémon.

Kagome bajó rápidamente por la eterna escalera, ya que no podía permitirse semejante martirio como el perderse aquel programa al cual ella tanto idolatraba.- ¡Pokémon Idol!-, gritó con semejante júbilo, que del susto su madre accidentalmente derramó su preciada botana en su falda nueva. Todo un clásico.

– ¿Kagome, has olvidado que día es hoy?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!... Estee… ¿Qué día es hoy?-.

-¡Tu primer día como entrenadora Pokémon, y ya estás atrasada! Son las 13:00-.

-¿¡Quéeee!?-, gritaba Kagome, la cual desesperadamente intentó vestirse, quedando con la falda al revés, el cierre abierto y un calcetín en la boca.

-¡Kagome, se te olvidó tu desayu…!...no-, decía en vano la señora Higurashi, a la vez que veía a su hija partir hacia el horizonte. En realidad, nunca tan lejos.

--o--

En un inmenso laboratorio (1x1), yacía investigando su nuevo proyecto el profesor Koga, reconocido entre la multitud de chicas por aquella tez morena, grandes ojos azules y su largo cabello… bien canoso. Está algo pasado de edad. Aún así, conservaba ese atractivo que sólo una chica en el pueblo podía resistir.

-¡Profesor Koga, ya llegué!-, decía con una voz terriblemente agobiada Kagome.

-¡Eh, pero si es mi adorada Kagome!-, exclamaba el profesor Koga, para luego trasladar su mano a poco más allá de los límites que le eran permitidos. Para Kagome, se trataba de su cintura.

-¡Ya déjese de estupideces, viejo pedófilo, y déme la maldita Pokébola!-, gritó Kagome a la vez que trataba de safarse de los brazos fuertes de aquel viejo, para acto seguido, salir corriendo.

-¡Eh, Kagome! ¿Y qué hay de tu primer Pokémon?-.

– ¡No me interesa, adiós!-, exclamó Kagome, ya desapareciendo por el horizonte no muy lejano.

--o--

La lluvia caía torrencialmente. Era una de aquellas noches en las que a cualquiera le hubiese sido imposible salir a tomar aire fresco, pero como se trataba de un reverendo imbécil, era comprensible que escuchara primero la melodía de su estómago a que la lógica de su escaso cerebro. Estaba totalmente empapado, mientras veía con triste desilusión los árboles cuyo follaje servía sólo de alimento a pequeñas criaturas del bosque. Y fue entonces cuando la vio. Nunca supo si se trataba de una sirena sin cola, de una diosa de la lluvia, o de la ilusión de una diosa de la lluvia. Simplemente estaba allí. Pero cuando se detuvo a contemplarla, notó que ella había advertido su presencia. Lo miró fijo a sus ojos ambarinos. Era un momento mágico… mágico hasta que una Pokébola le reventó la cabeza. Desde entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡Atrapé a mi primer Pokémon!-, exclamaba, con aún mayor júbilo que la primera vez, la joven entrenadora. –Veamos de que se tratará-.

Al comienzo, sólo se notaba un bulto brillante saliendo de la Pokébola, pero luego, este dejó ver a su presa.

–Es… es… ¡Es un InuYasha!-, decía alegremente Kagome.

-¿Se puede saber porque me arrojaste esa Pokébola?- preguntaba un molesto InuYasha.

–Porque los POKÉmones se capturan con POKÉbolas, POKÉgenio-, respondía sabiamente la chica.

-Aaaah… ¡Pero si yo no soy un Pokémon!-

-A ver-, decía Kagome mientras lo ojeaba como toda una investigadora, -Cabello largo y plateado, ojos ambarinos, garras y colmillos, ropa extraña, húmeda y de mal gusto y unas curiosas orejas de perro, sin olvidar tu extraordinaria falta de inteligencia. Pues para mí sí eres un Pokémon.- afirmaba la chica con total seguridad.

-¿Bueno, y qué quieres de mí?-

-Quiero que me ayudes a ganar la competencia Pokémon y a volverme famosa.-

-¡Keh! No me puedes obligar a hacer algo así-, decía InuYasha con una mirada furiosa.

-¡Claro que puedo, eres mi Pokémon y…!-

Algo interrumpió a Kagome, ya que de la nada apareció un gigantesco globo con una insignia en forma de "I". El globo poco a poco fue descendiendo y de él bajaron tres personas. Un joven de cabello largo, negro y ondulado, con un extraño delineado pasado de moda, una chica con el cabello oscuro tomado en un tomate, curiosos lentes de contacto y sobredosis de maquillaje, y una… ¿Chica? Ha de ser un Pokémon, vestido totalmente de blanco e inexpresivo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-, preguntó Kagome con una profunda mueca de asco.

De la nada, apareció repentinamente una espesa cortina de humo, que al parecer venía de una máquina barata comprada en la feria de las pulgas, y una música extraña de fondo algo graciosa…

--o--

_Bueno, aquí termina el primer episodio de esta chula historia. Dejen reviews para ver que tan mal lo hice. Sólo les puedo decir que el próximo episodio esta muy chistoso, y que verán nuevos y carismáticos personajes... Así que sufran...¡Sufran de la impaciencia!... ¿Ya sufrieron bastante? Que bien. Nos veremos para otro episodio. Coming soon..._


	2. Capítulo 2 La batalla de las frases

De la nada, apareció repentinamente una espesa cortina de humo, que al parecer venía de una máquina barata comprada en la feria de las pulgas, y una música extraña de fondo algo graciosa…

--o--

-¡Prepárense para las tonteras!-

-¡Y más vale que me paguen las cuentas!-

-¡Para llenar al mundo de indigestión!-

-¡Para unir nuestras cagadas en un solo rincón!-

-¡Para plagar las casas de suegras sin control!-

-¡Y llevar nuestra estupidez hasta el agujero negro!-

-¡Kagura!-, se presentó la chica del tomate.

-Naraku…-, se mostró el joven con un aura fría y demoníaca.

-¡El Equipo Idiota matando neuronas a la velocidad de la luz!... ¿O era de un caracol? Bah, no importa…-

-¡Ríndanse ahora… O háganlo más tarde!-, dijo el chico, mientras miraba hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien, -¡Kanna, que estás esperando, es tu turno!-

-¡Ah, si, claro! ¡Kanna, así es!-, dijo finalmente la extraña chica albina e inexpresiva.

Un silencio que parecía eterno reinó en el campo de batalla. Kagome e InuYasha estaban totalmente impactados por aquella presentación. Por fortuna para los recién llegados, la entrenadora no disponía de algún objeto corto-punzante, ya que de ser así, este objeto habría terminado incrustado en la cabeza de alguno de ellos, luego de un mar de abucheos.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-, preguntó amenazante Kagome.

-Primero, somos tu peor pesadilla, y segundo, queremos a tu Pokémon-, contestó Naraku con acento de mafioso.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¡Kanna, usa cabezazo!-, ordenó Kagura.

-Está bien… aunque creo que eso dolerá-

-¿Y a mi qué me importa? ¡Sólo ve!-, gritó furiosa la chica, a la vez que sacaba de su túnica una Pokébola.

Kanna se dirigía a toda velocidad donde InuYasha. Kagome no sabía qué hacer, ya que era su primera batalla Pokémon. Asustada, trató de sacar de su bolso, la mochila que no tiene fondo, su libreta con instrucciones básicas para batallas Pokémon, pero el tiempo era escaso. Lo peor de todo era que InuYasha no se movía, ya que esperaba una sabia orden por parte de su entrenadora. Digamos que ni él, ni los otros Pokémones son lo bastante inteligentes como para hacer algo por sí mismos. Kagome no tenía mayor elección que improvisar.

-¡InuYasha, usa "Impactrueno"!-, ordenó temblorosa Kagome.

-¡No tengo idea de cómo hacer eso!-, reclamaba InuYasha, el cual trataba de ganar tiempo alejándose de Kanna.

-Pues bien… ¡Usa "Lanzallamas"!-

-¡Tampoco se hacer eso, mujer!-, decía el ambarino mientras trataba de escapar de la enorme cabeza de Kanna, la cuál poco a poco lo iba alcanzando.

-Em… ¿Pues entonces qué sabes hacer?-

InuYasha estaba agobiado de tanto correr de Kanna, y creía que si hablaba, gastaría mucha energía innecesariamente. Por lo tanto, comenzó a realizar extraños movimientos mientras corría, indicándole a Kagome cuál era el ataque.

-¿Quieres que juguemos mímica?-, preguntaba emocionada la chica pelinegra. –A ver… ¡Eso es un río o una corriente!... No, no… ¡Un pato!... No, no es un pato… ¿Qué tratas de decirme InuYasha? ¿Estás bailando ballet o qué?

El ambarino trataba de expresar el nombre de su ataque lo mejor que sabía, a la vez que trataba de huir de Kanna. Realizaba una extraña forma como una onda con sus brazos.

-Eh… ¡Orangután!...no... ¡Axé Bahía!... eh… ¡Psicópata!... ¡Ya sé!... ¡Amigo!... ¡Amigo de los niños!... ¡Pedófilo!... ¡Ataque de Pedofilia!-, gritaba como loca Kagome, tratando de acertar a la palabra de InuYasha, mientras este se tapaba los oídos. -¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Viento!-, exclamó la chica, recibiendo una sonrisa en forma de afirmación por parte del chico.

Ahora sólo faltaba la segunda parte del complicado acertijo.

--o--

_Siento tener que manchar el nombre del Equipo Rocket y de Naraku, Kagura y Kanna con los componentes del "Equipo Idiota", pero lo estimé necesario para el desarrollo de este fic y para explotar mi creatividad al frasear. Sólo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tan 0 aporte... ¡Y dejen sus reviews!_


	3. Capítulo 3 Recuerdos que afloran

-Eh… ¡Orangután!...no... ¡Axé Bahía!... eh… ¡Psicópata!... ¡Ya sé!... ¡Amigo!... ¡Amigo de los niños!... ¡Pedófilo!... ¡Ataque de Pedofilia!-, gritaba como loca Kagome, tratando de acertar a la palabra de InuYasha, mientras este se tapaba los oídos. -¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Viento!-, exclamó la chica, recibiendo una sonrisa en forma de afirmación por parte del chico.

Ahora sólo faltaba la segunda parte del complicado acertijo.

--o--

InuYasha sacó su espada, y comenzó a agitarla como un demente mientras corría. La pelinegra ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Espada?... ¿Agitar?... Eh… ¡Imbécil!... eh… ¡"Viento imbécil"!... No, no... ¡"Viento psicópata"!... ¡"Viento Agitado"!... Eh... ¡"Viento de Mierda"!-, lanzaba a su suerte Kagome, tratando de dar con el misterioso nombre, -¿Por qué le pusiste un nombre tan complicado a tu ataque?-

-¡Aaaaaaaasshhhh! ¡Viento Cortante! ¡Viento Cortanteeeee! ¡Ese es el maldito nombre de mi maldito ataque!-, maldecía un furioso InuYasha, aún escapando de Kanna.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?-

-¡Qué esperabas! Soy un Pokémon-, decía InuYasha como si fuera algo de lo más natural.

-Pues entonces… ¡InuYasha, usa "Viento Cortante"!-, ordenó al fin la entrenadora, para luego admirar el fantástico ataque que realizaba InuYasha con su espada. Parecían rayitos algo amorfos que salían de su espada para, acto seguido, hacer desaparecer al Equipo Idiota de la escena. Aunque Kagome se preguntaba cómo fue que en vez de quedar despedazados por el ataque, salieron volando sin rasguño alguno, y encima dejando una estrellita cursi en el firmamento. Bueno, fallas típicas de efectos de bajo presupuesto y escenarios reiterativos.

--o--

Un pueblo caracterizado por la tranquilidad de sus calles y la gente que prefiere en aquella época arroparse en sus lechos. Se respira el aroma a flores marchitas y hojas caídas que el otoño se llevó, dejando vulnerables en su desnudez a los árboles de troncos grandes y fuertes. Parecía que aquellos árboles llevaban siglos allí, pero ella estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos era competencia en edad contra su querido Goshinboku, un inmenso roble considerado como un "Árbol Sagrado". Lo extrañaba, a pesar de que sólo habían transcurrido dos días desde su partida. Pero eso ya no le importaba, ya que su meta era otra. Debía derrotar a como dé lugar al próximo líder de gimnasio, y estaba segura de que InuYasha era más que perfecto para ello.

-Pueblo Roca Blanca…-, decía Kagome con cierto aire de nostalgia de la cual InuYasha se percató.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No me digas que quieres volver a tu casa porque te da miedo enfrentar al líder de gimnasio…-, dijo InuYasha de manera impertinente, lo cual molestó profundamente a Kagome.

-¿InuYasha, se puede saber qué haces fuera de tu Pokébola? Que yo sepa nunca te di permiso para salir-, dijo la chica molesta, -Además, deberías saber que no puedo enfrentar al líder de gimnasio con sólo un Pokémon. Debo tener por lo menos tres.-

-Eh… ¡Eso ya lo sabía, tonta!-, dijo el ambarino completamente sonrojado, -Y sobre lo de la Pokébola… Tú no tienes derecho a controlar mi vida. Es más, no puedes controlarme.

-¿Ah, no?-, dijo Kagome, para luego sacar de su bolso un gran rosario de perlas que a InuYasha se le hicieron familiares, y ponerlo en el cuello del chico.-Pues ahora sí. ¡Abajo!-

InuYasha cayó de cara al suelo con tal fuerza, que dejó una notoria grieta en el piso.

-¡Lo sabía! Compraste ese famoso collar de perlas psíquicas que anuncian en "Ventas por TV.", especial para mantener bajo control a novios, mascotas y señoras desquiciadas.-, dijo el ambarino, el cual se percató de la curiosidad de la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-Aunque no lo creas, también conozco la televisión-, dijo un molesto InuYasha.

-Está bien, está bien… Pero ahora lo que más importa es que necesito dos Pokémones más para poder enfrentar al líder de gimnasio-, dijo la pelinegra algo preocupada.

-Muy bien, entonces te ayudaré-

-Muchas gracias, InuYasha-, dijo Kagome mientras mostraba una encantadora sonrisa, lo cuál provocó un inesperado sonrojo por parte del chico.

--o--

Los chicos llegaron al bosque más cercano al pueblo, el cuál era algo aterrador. Ya ni siquiera podía olerse el aroma a flores y hojas, sino más bien un aroma a musgo y hierba húmeda. Esto mantenía a Kagome muy alerta, y sobre todo muy apegada a InuYasha, el cuál trataba de ocultar su mirada de la de ella, evitando así sonrojarse más. De pronto, los arbustos comenzaron a moverse. Alguien los había descubierto. Un viento helado recorrió la espalda de la chica, produciéndole un gran escalofrío. De repente, algo salió rápidamente de los arbustos, quedando justo enfrente de ellos. La pelinegra lanzó un inevitable grito de terror, el cuál luego imitó el ambarino.

-¡Ay, por favor, ya dejen de gritar! ¿Acaso creen que soy el Coco, o qué? ¡Si no estoy tan fea!-, aclaró la mujer frente a ellos, la cual era de tez blanquecina, una larga y lisa cabellera oscura y una mirada fría y calculadora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… Kikyo?-, preguntó, dejando el griterío, Kagome.

--o--

_Y así termina otro episodio de la saga. ¿Qué será lo que está buscando Kikyo? ¿Será que aquí habrá otro conflicto? ¿Sobrevivirá InuYasha con el famoso rosario Kotodama enganchado a su cuello? Pues muy pronto lo sabrán... Y... ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. ¡Dejen reviews ! _


	4. Capítulo 4 Bienvenido al equipo

-¡Ay, por favor, ya dejen de gritar! ¿Acaso creen que soy el Coco, o qué? ¡Si no estoy tan fea!-, aclaró la mujer frente a ellos, la cual era de tez blanquecina, una larga y lisa cabellera oscura y una mirada fría y calculadora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí… Kikyo?-, preguntó, dejando el griterío, Kagome.

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que tú. Buscando un Pokémon-, aclaró la chica, para luego dirigir su mirada a InuYasha, -¿Y este? ¿Acaso es tu primer Pokémon?-, decía mientras inspeccionaba al chico de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, y es sólo mío, así que ni se te ocurra tratar de quitármelo-, aclaró Kagome, algo amenazante.

-No te preocupes, no le haré nada. Yo ya tengo muchos más Pokémones, y supongo que este es el único que tienes. Como siempre, sigues siendo una incompetente-, comentó Kikyo, lo cuál molestó aún más a la chica. –Pero hay algo extraño en este chico… ¿No nos hemos visto antes, InuYasha?-

-Pues yo creo que sí-, afirmó InuYasha, mirándola fijamente.

Kagome no era usualmente de esas chicas que se ponían celosas por todo, pero esta vez si lo era. Se sentía traicionada, aunque sabía muy en el fondo que esto era una estupidez. ¿Cómo podría ponerse celosa sólo por que Kikyo e InuYasha se conocían de antes? ¿Y qué significaba esa mirada de complicidad entre ellos? ¿Y por qué sentirse celosa por su Pokémon? Sin duda estaba más confundida que nunca.

-Kikyo… ¿Tú no eres por casualidad…?-

-¿Si…?-, preguntaba la chica algo impaciente.

-¿Tú eres…?-

-¿Si…?-

-¡Tú eres…!

-¿Si…?-

-¡Eres la chica del comercial de "Ventas por TV."!¡La que promocionaba el nuevo perfume "_Charme d' Serpent_"!-, terminó de decir InuYasha, seguido de un tropezón y caída por parte de las chicas.

_-Veo que no me recuerda…-_, pensó Kikyo. –Bueno, es verdad, yo promocioné ese perfume, y ahora mismo lo estoy usando.

-¿Con que eso era lo que olía a pantano? ¿Y se puede saber cómo lograste capturar tantos Pokémones con un perfume como ése?-, dijo Kagome, tratando de buscar el odio de Kikyo. –Me sorprende que no hayan salido huyendo de sus Pokébolas.

-¡Ejem!... Está bien… No importa… Relájate Kikyo… Cuenta hasta diez, como te lo dijo la sicóloga…-, decía la chica pausadamente, tratando de contener su furia. – ¿Y bien, InuYasha, cómo fue que supiste de la existencia de mi perfume?-, preguntó con curiosidad.

-Genial… Otra persona que cree que no conozco la televisión…- dijo el chico indignado.

Los chicos comenzaron a platicar sobre sus vidas y aventuras. Pero, entre los árboles y arbustos, había alguien más espiándolos. El único que al parecer se dio cuenta fue InuYasha, el cual detectó al intruso con sus bien desarrollados sentidos. Aprovechó que las chicas conversaban tranquilamente para tomar y arrojar una piedra que dio directo al blanco. El intruso cayó al suelo, rebelando su identidad.

-¿Se puede saber quien… más bien, qué eres? ¿Y por qué nos espiabas?-, preguntó el ambarino amenazante.

-No… no… ¡No me mates! ¡Buaah!-, lloriqueaba el pequeño.

-¡Es un Shippo! ¡Que monada!-, decía alegremente la chica a su lado. –Ahora, no te resistas, déjate capturar y no te haremos daño.-

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que soy un insecto o qué? ¡Por si no lo sabes soy muy poderoso!- dijo Shippo, para luego recibir un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de InuYasha.

-Más respeto, basura.-

-¡Buaaaah! ¡El perro faldero con cara de idiota me golpeó!-, dijo el niño, para luego volver a recibir otro coscorrón a cambio.

-Shippo, no seas malo y déjate capturar-, decía una amable Kagome.

-¡Ni muerto!-, dijo Shippo, logrando escapar de InuYasha. – ¡Atrápame si puedes niña!-

A la chica no le quedaba más opción, por lo que sacó su Pokébola y se la arrojó al pequeño, fallando en el intento.

-¡Ha! ¿Te han dicho que tienes una puntería terrible? Además, soy el más veloz de por aquí, y una simple humana como tú nunca podrá atraparme. ¡Ajajaja!-, alardeaba Shippo, sin darse cuenta de que la Pokébola, la cual había caído en una pendiente, había dado marcha atrás, llegando casi a los pies del niño. -¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ayuda, la Pokébola me persigue!-, gritaba ahora Shippo, huyendo de la Pokébola.

La misteriosa esfera parecía encantada. Se movía justamente en dirección al pequeño, el cual cayó bruscamente al suelo y finalmente fue capturado por la Pokébola.

-¡Si! ¡He capturado a un Shippo!-, gritaba eufórica la chica, con una exagerada presentación.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Es la captura más patética que he visto! ¡El enano ni siquiera puede escapar de una Pokébola! ¡Jajajaja!-, se burlaba InuYasha, muy satisfecho por la escena.

-Tú mejor cállate, porque fuiste capturado de una forma más humillante-, le aclaraba Kagome.

-Pues me encantaría imaginarme cómo fue, pero me temo que ya no tengo tiempo. ¡Hasta la próxima Kagome!-, se despidió Kikyo, alejándose por el bien conocido horizonte.

InuYasha y Kagome ahora sí quedaron totalmente solos en el bosque, ya que los Pokémones huyeron del lugar al percatarse de los hechos.

-Vaya… Supongo que ahora que tienes un nuevo Pokémon, lo usarás primero en todas tus batallas, lo dejarás salir cuando quiera de su Pokébola y lo consentirás…-, dijo InuYasha, casi en un murmullo.

-¿InuYasha, acaso estás celoso?-

-¿Q…qué? Estee… ¡Por supuesto que no, tonta!-, dijo el chico totalmente ruborizado.

-Pues entonces, quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás el más importante para mí, ya que además eres mi primer Pokémon-, dijo la chica con sinceridad en su mirada.

-Gracias, Kagome.-

Y así, Kagome, junto a InuYasha, va en busca de su tercer Pokémon, para así poder enfrentar al líder de gimnasio

--o--

_Para los curiosos que no entendieron mi francés prehistórico, el perfume de Kikyo "Charme d' Serpent", lo traduzco como "Encanto de Serpiente". ¡Es lo que hay no más! .__En el próximo episodio, un nuevo contrincante de identidad no definida aparecerá ante los chicos, comenzando una de las más fervientes batallas Pokémon. ¡Hasta la próxima, y dejen reviews!_


	5. Capítulo 5 Desafío al chico misterioso

Aquel paisaje tan inusualmente siniestro al fin dejó ver un claro en tal oscuridad. Y no era simplemente un pequeño rincón de luz, sino que esto marcaba el fin del pantanoso bosque. Los chicos caminaron hacia un extraño lugar, de tierras áridas y sin vegetación. Tal parecía que estaban perdidos.

-I…InuYasha… Esto es serio. Llevamos caminando horas y pareciera que estamos cada vez más lejos del pueblo-, dijo asustada la pelinegra. –Además, como que no me siento muy segura. ¿Por qué no mejor llamamos a Shippo?-

-Tú sabes que yo no muerdo. Además, no es necesaria la compañía de ese chaparro bueno para nada.-

Pero Kagome había ignorado totalmente la charla de su compañero y liberó a Shippo lo antes posible. El pequeño seguía dormido, y cuando despertó, no halló nada mejor que dar un enorme salto por el susto.

-¿Se…se puede saber que hicieron conmigo, bestias?-, reclamaba el niño.

-Te capturé, te traje hasta aquí y ahora te dejé salir para que nos hagas compañía. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Ah, por supuesto!... Regresaré a la Pokébola…-

-¡No tan rápido, pequeño!-, dijo Kagome luego de sostenerlo de la cola y obligarlo a quedarse de pie.

En eso, InuYasha se percató de un olor que se le hacía muy familiar. Alguien estaba cerca, alguien que sin duda el conocía muy bien. Pero digamos que no estaba de muy buen humor para recibir visitas indeseadas. Finalmente hizo su aparición y se presentó ante la entrenadora. Era un joven de cabello largo y plateado, y tenía ojos ambarinos. Una curiosa casualidad, ya que se parecían mucho a los rasgos de InuYasha.

-¿Quién es usted?-, preguntó la chica asombrada por el parecido con su Pokémon.

-Mi nombre es algo que a usted no le incumbe-, dijo el chico, muy seria y frívolamente.

-¿She… Sheshumaru?-, preguntó atónito InuYasha.

-¡Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, maldito ignorante!-, gritó furioso el joven al cuál, por unos instantes, le cambiaron de color los ojos. Sólo Kagome logró notar eso.

-Estee… Yo mientras tanto estaré en mi Pokébola-, dijo Shippo, muerto de miedo, antes de regresar a su madriguera.

-Qué aterrador… ¿Lo conoces InuYasha?-

-Desafortunadamente si. Nosotros…-

-¡Silencio, bestia!-, interrumpió Sesshomaru, el cual parecía algo perturbado. –Yo seré quien cuente la historia. Todo comenzó cuando este inútil se apareció en mi camino, y por un instante creí que se trataría de un Pokémon poderoso, lástima que resulto ser un insecto.

-¡Más cuidado con lo que dices, cretino!-, se defendió InuYasha. –Bueno… Lo que ocurrió fue que yo era demasiado bueno para él. Así que, el pobre ilusionado, me arrojó su mugrosa Pokébola. Y yo, como gran genio que soy, se la devolví, y…-

-Me llegó la Pokébola en la cabeza-, admitió humillado el joven, -Pero fue pura suerte, ya que cuando este engendro me devolvió la Pokébola, esta rebotó contra un árbol, y…-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Y no sabes la mejor parte Kagome! ¡Jajajaja!-, gritaba InuYasha entre risas. -¡El pobre idiota de Sesshomaru terminó siendo capturado por su propia Pokébola! ¡Y además, se le atoró un brazo adentro, y cuando trataron de sacarlo… Tuvieron que amputárselo! ¡Ajajajajajajaja!-, decía InuYasha riendo desenfrenadamente.

Este último comentario Sesshomaru no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos. Golpeó a InuYasha en el estómago, lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó lejos contra una roca. Todo esto con el único brazo que le quedaba. Por un momento, Kagome realmente sintió lástima por él, y furia por InuYasha. ¿Cómo era capaz de burlarse de la discapacidad de las personas? Es más, de la que él mismo había provocado. La chica bien sabía desde pequeña que había que respetar a los mayores y a los discapacitados. Cederles la pasada en transporte público, darles preferencia de asientos y ayudarles si es posible. Así que trató de olvidar aquel pleito.

-Shesshumaru… yo… ¡Te reto a una batalla Pokémon!-, gritó pausadamente la pelinegra, ya que le tenía un miedo atroz a aquella mirada tan fría que asechaba su mente.

-¡Ya les dije que mi nombre es Sesshomaru!-, gritó lleno de furia el entrenador. –Bien, como quieras. Lucharemos.

Así, se da inicio a la segunda batalla Pokémon de Kagome. Ambos entrenadores lanzan a la vez una Pokébola. Es un escenario bastante inquietante, como en aquellas películas viejas de vaqueros y pistoleros. Sin siquiera gritar sus respectivos nombres, los entrenadores dejan salir a sus luchadores. La primera impresión fue… Sin duda un desastre.

_--o--_

_He aquí el nuevo capítulo de "PokéYasha". El pobre se Sheshumaru... digo, Sesshomaru, sufrió un trágico accidente por culpa de nuestro querido "héroe". ¿Será el frívolo joven capaz de abrir su corazón y perdonarlo? (Pues yo no lo creo...) ¿Podrá Kagome ganar el encuentro? ¿Conseguirá Sesshomaru un implante de brazo? ¡Véanlo en el próximo capítulo... y dejen reviews!_


	6. Capítulo 6 El equipo incompleto

Así, se da inicio a la segunda batalla Pokémon de Kagome. Ambos entrenadores lanzan a la vez una Pokébola. Es un escenario bastante inquietante, como en aquellas películas viejas de vaqueros y pistoleros. Sin siquiera gritar sus respectivos nombres, los entrenadores dejan salir a sus luchadores. La primera impresión fue… Sin duda un desastre.

--o--

-¿Kagome, por qué elegiste a Shippo y no a mí?-, preguntaba el ambarino, molesto por que al parecer la chica olvidó el haberle dicho a InuYasha que siempre lo usaría primero.

-Lo siento, Inu. Es que Shippo necesita práctica-, se excusaba Kagome. –Cambiando el tema, ¿Se puede saber que extraña clase de Pokémon es ese?-, dijo la chica, esta vez apuntando a un… ¿Renacuajo? Que estaba frente a ella.

-Es un Jaken-, respondió Sesshomaru sin darle importancia.

-¿Quién es mi oponente?-, preguntó el simpático renacuajo, es decir, Jaken.

-¡Pues soy yo!-, respondió el pequeño Shippo.

-¡Ha!-

-¡Ha!

-Ha…

-Ha…

-¿Ha?

-¿Ha?

-Oiga, amo bonito. ¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que pelear contra este crío?-, preguntó Jaken, haciendo enfurecer inmediatamente a su contrincante.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Si tú no eres más que una mutación entre un pato, una lagartija y un renacuajo!-

-Basta de juegos… ¡Jaken, usa "Báculo de dos caras"!-, ordenó Sesshomaru.

-¡Shippo, usa… "Fuego Mágico"!-, ordenó Kagome, mientras hojeaba su libro de ataques Pokémon.

Jaken y Shippo se preparan para atacar, rodeándose el uno al otro. Jaken saca su báculo con dos caras, una de mujer y una de un anciano. Pero de repente, el anciano abre los ojos y una enorme llamarada de fuego sale de su boca. Shippo intenta contrarrestar el ataque con el Fuego Mágico, una llama azul que emana su cuerpo. Ambas llamas chocan y colisionan, formando una espesa cortina de humo. No se veía absolutamente nada. Tampoco se escuchaba ruido alguno. Algo había ocurrido. Alguien había caído. Kagome e InuYasha buscan desesperadamente a Shippo, mientras que Sesshomaru está tranquilamente sentado, sin siquiera inmutarse. La cortina de humo al fin se dispersa, dejando ver a los cuerpos tendidos y rostizados de ambos Pokémones. Ya era hora de la cena, y al fin comerían barbacoa de zorro con renacuajo.

-Sabía que el enano era demasiado inútil como para ganar-, murmuraba InuYasha, bastante decepcionado.

Pero entonces, el pequeño y rostizado renacuajo comenzó a levantarse cuidadosamente. Y finalmente, levantó la mano en señal de victoria.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó la pelinegra. -¡Pero aún no hemos terminado! ¡Ve, InuYasha!-

-¡Rin, yo te elijo!-, gritó Sesshomaru.

De la Pokébola de Sesshomaru salió… Una niña. Todos ya sabían de antemano que Sesshomaru era cruel y despiadado. Pero… ¿Obligar a una niña a pelear en batallas? No se había visto tanta crueldad desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. De seguro también la violaba.

-Cómo odio decir esto, pero ya que eres mi última opción… ¡Rin, ataque de "Abrazo cariñoso"!-, ordenó Sesshomaru, casi inaudible. Más bien gritando para sus adentros.

La pequeña niña comenzó a correr con una amplia sonrisa hacia donde se encontraba InuYasha. Si hay algo que este último no soportaba, eran esas sonrisas estúpidas y babosas. Aún así la niña era un encanto. Se parecía mucho a Kagome, por lo que a InuYasha le costó moverse del lugar a tiempo para esquivar el abrazo. Y ya estuvo. Kagome estaba oficialmente en huelga de la paz. Si anteriormente fue mencionado que la chica no era de aquellas que se ponían celosas por todo, pues olvídenlo. Aunque sólo se tratara de una indefensa y tierna niña, le hervía la sangre de todos modos.

-¡InuYasha, usa "Garras de Fuego"!-, gritó desesperadamente su entrenadora.

-Pe… ¡Pero si es sólo una niña!-, trató de apaciguarla InuYasha.

-¡No me importa si es una niña o la hija del demonio! ¡Hazlo ya!-

-Está bien… ¡Garras de Fuego!-

Y así, la pequeña Rin salió volando de la escena, mientras cantaba una alegre canción de Barney, sin dejar rastro alguno. Sesshomaru fue tras ella, sin tener consideración alguna con los muchachos y sin siquiera despedirse de ellos, dando por terminado el combate. Sesshomaru simplemente optó por abandonar.

--o--

Ya pronto se haría de noche, y los chicos debían regresar al pueblo Roca Blanca. Esta vez, la victoria le parecía vacía. La emoción de ganar un combate se había esfumado en el aire como el rocío de la mañana. Al parecer, sus problemas se anteponían a ello. Si, ella tenía un gran problema que solucionar. Le faltaba un Pokémon. Por culpa de este angustiante pensamiento, la chica de cabellos azabaches no pudo dormir en paz. Y el chico de cabellos plateados tampoco, al ser interrumpido constantemente en su siesta por los quejidos y los movimientos bruscos de la chica. Todo un caos. Pero al fin llegó la mañana, y la luz iluminaba la pequeña pero acogedora habitación del centro Pokémon que lograron reservar.

-Buenos días, InuYasha-, dijo la pelinegra mientras salía de la ducha, con unas terribles ojeras que marcaban su estrés.

-Buenos serán los tuyos. ¡Por tu culpa no pude pegar un ojo!-, se quejaba el ambarino.

-¡Pues quien te manda a dormir fuera de tu Pokébola, y sentado en el piso!-, le gritó Kagome, bastante furiosa por empeorar su mañana cuando ya no podía ser peor.

InuYasha sencillamente la ignoró y fue a tomar un baño, ya que créanlo, el chico SÍ conocía las duchas. No era tan primitivo después de todo. Mientras, Kagome se alistaba para ir a tomar el desayuno a la cafetería y luego… Pues entonces vería qué haría.

Luego de un reconfortante desayuno, ambos decidieron cuál sería su próxima estrategia. Y digamos que no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, ya que no transcurrió más de media hora cuando ya estaban parados frente a las puertas de su destino: El gimnasio del pueblo Roca Blanca. La chica tragó saliva. Era su primer enfrentamiento contra un profesional, es decir, una novata con tan solo dos Pokémones contra un auténtico líder, maduro y experimentado. Aún así, su determinación la llevó a empujar el gran portón de piedra frente a ella, aunque sin conseguir moverlo ni un centímetro.

-Dudo mucho que una mocosa como tú pueda mover el portón-, dijo burlándose el chico ambarino, mientras con tan sólo una mano logró mover el inmenso portón.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-, preguntó impresionada la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

-Por si no lo sabes, yo soy muy fuerte. Y eso que aún no has visto nada-, dijo mientras derribaba la gran muralla de un solo puñetazo.

Kagome quedó anonada, pero esto le inspiró más confianza en InuYasha, y más confianza en que podría vencer al líder de gimnasio sin tener que arriesgar su honor. Así que al fin, decidieron entrar al enorme establecimiento.

--o--

_Aquí va a quedar la... eso mismo. Definitivamente lo más fuerte de Sesshomaru en esta historia es su orgullo. Por lo tanto, fue como una puñalada en su brazo (el que le queda) cuando le ordenó a Rin realizar un ataque tan cursi. Y digamos que prefirió perder por abandonar el encuentro que por ser derrotado (y tenía a Rin como excusa). En el próximo capítulo, los chicos entran al gimnasio Roca Blanca, en donde una sorpresa les espera..._


	7. Capítulo 7 Lo que de ti no conocía

La oscuridad invadía el lugar. No podía ver nada. No distinguía las paredes del piso, ni las esquinas de las ventanas cubiertas con una gruesa tela. El chico, por su parte, lograba identificarlas por el sonido que provocaba el eco de su voz, lo cuál usaba como guía en la oscuridad, pero la chica, cada vez que daba un paso adelante, se golpeaba su pequeña y bien respingada nariz.

-Auuch… Me temo que terminaré con más cirugías de nariz que Michael Jackson-, se quejaba la chica luego de golpearse reiteradamente.

-Sigue mis pasos y no te volverá a pasar-, le recomendó el ambarino, atrayéndola hacia él. Aunque durante ese pequeño lapso, la pelinegra volvió a estrellarse contra las esquinas por lo menos cinco veces. -¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?-

-Si… Excelente…-, dijo Kagome mientras acomodaba su pequeña y sangrante nariz en el pecho del chico.

Más adelante, lograron ver un claro, del cuál se podía escuchar claramente la fuerte voz de un hombre. Kagome pensó que ese debía ser el líder de gimnasio. Las piernas le temblaban, y no precisamente por habérselas golpeado contra la pared. Pero, de repente, se escucharon gritos detrás de ellos. Eran voces familiares. Luego unas pisadas escandalosas comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos. InuYasha sacó su espada y Kagome mantuvo su distancia.

-¡Kagura, te dije que mantuvieras ese maldito abanico alejado de mi trasero! ¿O es que acaso quieres volver dentro de mi cuerpo?-

-¡Ni loca! Tu cuerpo no huele precisamente a rosas, ¿Sabes?-

-Guarden silencio… Alguien nos está observando…-

Kagome e InuYasha escucharon en silencio la conversación de los extraños. No cabe duda, era el Equipo Idiota, el cuál le hacía honores a su nombre. Kagura se apresuró a encender una vela que encontró en el suelo y lograron verse, cara a cara.

-¡Vaya, vaya! A esto sí le llamo tener suerte-, decía la chica del tomate.

-¿Suerte, después de la paliza que les dimos el otro día?-, contestó un burlesco InuYasha.

-Pues deberías saber que desde entonces hemos desarrollado un mayor interés en ti, híbrido-, dijo Naraku despectivamente.

-¿Híbrido?-, preguntó Kagome, desviando la mirada hacia su acompañante.

-¿Me equivoco, InuYasha?- dijo el joven pelinegro, esperando una respuesta de parte del ambarino.

-Es verdad-, admitió finalmente el chico, posando una mirada triste en los ojos de Kagome. –Siento no habértelo dicho antes, Kagome. Soy sólo mitad Pokémon.

-¿Mitad? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Entonces cuál es tu otra mitad?-, preguntó la chica bastante desorientada.

-Soy mitad humano, un humano cualquiera, como tú-, terminó por aclarar el chico. –Pero Naraku, tú no me engañas. Tú no eres un entrenador Pokémon cualquiera. ¡Tú también eres un híbrido!-

-¡Basta ya! ¡Kagura, deshazte de este impertinente de una vez!-, ordenó Naraku a su acompañante.

-Está bien… Qué altanero…-, se quejó Kagura. –Pero justo para esta ocasión les tenemos preparada una sorpresa. ¡Kohaku, ve!-

-¿Kohaku? Jamás había escuchado de aquel Pokémon-, dijo Kagome, tratando de recordar el amplio repertorio de especimenes de "Pokémon Idol".

-Por supuesto que nunca has escuchado hablar de él… Porque no es un Pokémon-, respondió la chica del tomate, a la vez que de la Pokébola salía Kohaku. Era un chico humano, común y corriente.

-¿Cómo es posible que utilicen de esa forma a un niño pequeño?-, reclamaba la entrenadora, indignada por tal escena de cobardía.

-Pues, digamos que ya no es un pequeño e indefenso niño… ¡Kohaku, usa tu arte ninja!-, ordenó Kagura.

-Disculpe señora, no soy un ninja-, aclaró el chico.

-¡No soy señora, y no me importa qué seas! ¡Sólo ataca!-

-InuYasha… Mándalos a volar-, ordenó Kagome.

Y de un simple movimiento de su espada, cumplió con las órdenes de su ya bastante indignada jefa. El Equipo Idiota, como de costumbre, salió volando y dejando la famosa estrellita cursi en el firmamento. Pero como consecuencia de esto, el techo del oscuro gimnasio terminó totalmente destrozado. Se había activado la alarma contra incendios, e inmediatamente vino personal a retirar escombros. Fue entonces cuando un hombre de vestimenta informal apareció entre la multitud y dio órdenes al personal.

-¿Se puede saber quien demonios rompió el techo?-, preguntó indignado el hombre de cabello corto y oscuro, con unos radiantes ojos azules.

-Em… Discúlpenos. Se lo pagaremos-, trató de calmarlo la pelinegra, la cual quedó muy sorprendida por la inesperada actitud de aquel joven, que tomó sus manos entre las de él...

--o--

_Al fin Kagome supo QUÉ era realmente InuYasha. ¿Y quien será el líder de gimnasio? Ooooh... me duele la cabeza de tanto pensarlo... es que es tan dificil... Bueno, como sea. En el próximo capítulo Kagome dará la batalla de su vida, pero... ¿Podrá derrotar al líder y a la vez esconder el hecho de que tiene sólo 2 Pokémones? Sin duda, toda su carrera estará en juego. ¡Dejen reviews!_


	8. Capítulo 8 La gran batalla de Kagome

-¿Se puede saber quien demonios rompió el techo?-, preguntó indignado el hombre de cabello corto y oscuro, con unos radiantes ojos azules.

-Em… Discúlpenos. Se lo pagaremos-, trató de calmarlo la pelinegra, la cual quedó muy sorprendida por la inesperada actitud de aquel joven, que tomó sus manos entre las de él.

--o--

-No se preocupe, bella señorita. El techo no se compara a vuestra hermosa presencia-, le respondió el joven, recibiendo a cambio una fría mirada por parte de InuYasha. Este último comentario le había alterado el ánimo. –No es necesario que me pague el techo, pero a cambio… ¿No desearía tener un hijo mío?-, le dijo a la chica mientras le masajeaba la ya conocida parte posterior.

-¡Kyaaaaah! ¡Suéltame, asqueroso depravado sexual!-, le chilló la pelinegra casi en el oído.

Definitivamente esta proposición tan atrevida, y la caricia tan indebida, hizo que la joven entrenadora tomara considerable distancia, escondiéndose tras la espalda de InuYasha. A este último ya le hervía la sangre. Digamos que el joven atrevido no tuvo un muy buen día, ya que terminó pagando él su propio techo, y como "Bonus track", terminó con un enorme chichón bien empleado.

-Antes de excusarme diciendo que todo esto fue un malentendido, permítanme presentarme-, dijo el joven de ojos azules, tomando un ligero respiro. –Mi nombre es Miroku y soy el líder de este gimnasio. Un gusto en conocerlos.-

-Pues el gusto es tuyo-, dijo el ambarino.

-¡InuYasha, no seas tan maleducado!-, le advirtió la chica, para luego dirigirse a Miroku. -¿Y se puede saber qué clase de extraña bienvenida a un gimnasio fue ésa?-

-Sin duda, una de mis favoritas. Bueno, a lo que vinieron.-

El joven los guió hasta una enorme arena de combate. Era como un sueño hecho realidad para Kagome. Desde muy pequeña, ella siempre quiso pisar el campo de batalla, tal y como lo hizo antiguamente su padre.

-_Padre…_-

Este último pensamiento trajo de vuelta aquellos recuerdos que creía olvidados. Incluso del día en que su padre las dejó, para nunca volver.

--o--

-¡La batalla Pokémon está por comenzar!-

Kagome dejó repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Su padre siempre le demostró lo increíble que era en las batallas, mientras ella lo miraba desde atrás. Ahora era su turno.

-El combate será de tres contra tres, sin límite de tiempo-, estableció el joven réferi. –La retadora tendrá derecho a cambiar de Pokémon, en cuánto al líder, no. ¡Y ahora, comiencen!-

-¡InuYasha, ve!-

-¡Hachi, ve!-

Ambos Pokémones entraron al campo. La chica estaba intrigada por saber qué clase de Pokémon era ése, pero lamentablemente no podía. Durante su primer día como entrenadora Pokémon, lo único que recogió del laboratorio del profesor Koga fueron las Pokébolas, dejando de lado a su casi primer Pokémon y su Pokédex. Eso era. Había olvidado el Pokédex, el cuál le servía para averiguar datos sobre otros Pokémones. Vaya suerte la suya. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Hachi era aparentemente una criatura inofensiva, pero su dueño era nada más ni nada menos que el líder de gimnasio, así que de seguro tenía un As bajo la manga.

-¡InuYasha, usa Garras de Acero!-, ordenó rápidamente la joven, tratando de memorizar los nombres de los ataques que su Pokémon le había mencionado.

-¡Hachi, transfórmate en InuYasha!-

¿Transformación? ¿Ése era el As bajo la manga de Miroku? Por un momento, la chica se sintió realmente aliviada. Ya conocía de memoria los juegos de imitación, y un truco barato como ese no podría con InuYasha. Pero no todo salió como lo esperaba. El Pokémon mapache se había transformado en una perfecta réplica de InuYasha. Lo único que le faltaba era ese mal carácter que lo caracterizaba. Obviamente para la chica, esto era una simple ilusión.

-¡Hachi, usa Garras de Acero!-

-_¿Garras de Acero? ¡Pero esa es la técnica de InuYasha!-_, pensó confusa la pelinegra.

Todo pasó muy rápido para ambos entrenadores. Los dos Pokémones con la misma apariencia y con el mismo ataque colisionaron. Esta vez Kagome estaba segura. Era imposible que su preciado Pokémon perdiera, ya que él era el auténtico. Hachi no resultó nada más que una simple imitación.

-¡InuYasha y Hachi no pueden continuar!-

-¿Quéeee?-, preguntó dudosamente la chica.

--o--

_Ha! Que suspenso, no?. ¿Realmente InuYasha perdió aquel encuentro?... Véanlo en el próximo capítulo (Buecs... Esa fue una imitación barata de trailer). Gracias por los comentarios, me han dado ánimos para seguir adelante esta historia. En el próximo capítulo, el encuentro culmina de una forma totalmente inesperada. Y muy pronto... Alguien importante hará su aparición. ¡Dejen reviews!_


	9. Capítulo 9 En apuros

-¡InuYasha y Hachi no pueden continuar!-

-¿Quéeee?-, preguntó dudosamente la chica.

--o--

InuYasha yacía en el piso, con una enorme marca en el pecho. Parecía haber sido causada por sus propias garras, pero no. El causante estaba en un lamentable estado, aun peor que el del ambarino. Digamos que hubo que llamar a una ambulancia Pokémon, mientras que el ambarino se puso de pie en cosa de segundos. No se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a la joven. Su orgullo estaba lastimado.

-_¿Cómo pudo perder? Ahora sólo tengo a Shippo, y dudo que pueda ganar. ¡Y si pierde, Miroku sabrá que sólo tengo dos Pokémones! ¡Y mi carrera como entrenadora estará arruinada!_-, pensaba la angustiada chica.

-_¿Y ahora… qué hago?_-, pensó el chico ojiazul.

Ahora a Kagome sólo le quedaba un Pokémon, el pequeño Shippo. Sería él el que decidiría es destino de la chica. Si Shippo ganaba ambos encuentros, estaba salvada. Pero si no…

-¡Shippo, ve!-

-¡Mushin, ve!-

Los Pokémones se presentaron en el campo. Shippo no podía evitar ese detestable tiritón de piernas, y su entrenadora no podía evitar morder su pañoleta. En su desesperación, la chica ordenó al pequeño realizar el único ataque que no había probado aún: Hongos Chillones. Mientras que Miroku le ordenó a Mushin, un Pokémon viejo y ebrio, realizar una embestida. Este último comenzó a moverse con una agilidad sobrehumana, rodeando poco a poco al zorrito. Shippo trataba de adivinar el paradero del enemigo mientras arrojaba al azar sus hongos chillones. Lamentablemente ninguno dio en el blanco. Y de la nada, una fuerte embestida sacó volando al pequeño, el cuál a duras penas pudo moverse. Mushin seguía dando vueltas y vueltas, rodeando y aislando a su contrincante, hasta que… Se detuvo. Se detuvo en seco.

-Ya me cansé… -, decía Mushin, para luego quedarse dormido en medio del campo.

-¡Mushin ya no puede continuar!-, dijo el señor réferi.

Un semblante de tristeza nació del rostro del ojiazul. Era hora de enfrentar la verdad, o bien, de esquivar la verdad, como lo haría este curioso personaje. Bastó con un simple movimiento de su brazo para señalar el resultado del inesperado encuentro. Levantó firmemente su brazo, suspendiéndolo en el aire.

-¡Me rindo!-

En la mente de Kagome sólo se repetían innumerables veces aquella frase de Miroku: "Me rindo". Era casi como un eco interminable, e insoportable.

-¿Qué te rindes? ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si aún no terminábamos el último encuentro!-, gritaba la muchacha, la cuál estaba entre confundida, aliviada y eufórica.

-No se asuste. Con mucho gusto le explicaré-, comenzó con una infaltable y fingida sonrisa el joven. –Resulta que mi padre, el auténtico líder de gimnasio, falleció hace unos meses por un trágico incidente, dejándome a mí, su único heredero, toda su fortuna junto con el mandato del gimnasio. Pero la asociación de la élite Pokémon quería reemplazar a mi difunto padre con un líder experimentado para el cargo, y por lo tanto, se negó a cederme a mí el liderazgo del gimnasio. Pero finalmente gané el juicio y con él, este gimnasio. Lamentablemente carecía de Pokémones para el cargo y por lo tanto fui de viaje en busca de algunos y…-

-No le resultó como quería, ya que todavía le faltaba un Pokémon. Y tuvo la brillante idea de derrotar rápidamente a los contrincantes con un solo Pokémon para que no notaran la diferencia-, continuó la historia Kagome, tomando por sorpresa a Miroku.

-Fue exactamente así. ¿Cómo lo supo?-, preguntó intrigado el joven.

-_Está claro. Yo estoy pasando por la misma historia…-_, pensó la muchacha mientras largaba un gran suspiro.

Kagome recibió entonces su primera medalla Pokémon, de parte de Miroku. La medalla "Roca del Viento". Y a la vez, recibió una invitación por parte del joven a un restaurante.

--o--

Amplios ventanales con cortinas de seda, lámparas recubiertas con oro y diamantes colgando de los techos, mesas finamente talladas en roble envejecido de la más alta calidad, sillas tapizadas con pieles finas de exportación y una música suave y estimulante. ¿Qué clase de hombre invitaría a una chica cualquiera a un restaurante tan fino como ese? Sin duda uno forrado en oro. Esto había dejado impactada a Kagome, la cuál se sentó en la lujosa silla algo avergonzada, ya que sin duda alguna cada platillo de este lugar debía costar una fortuna. Y lo peor, InuYasha insistió en salir de su Pokébola, forzando a Miroku a invitarlo a él también.

-No es necesario que se ponga así, señorita Kagome. No tengo ningún problema en pagar por ambos, así que escojan lo que quieran-, decía amablemente Miroku.

-¿En serio? A ver… Yo quiero esto… Y esto… y… ¡Ah! ¡Esto también!-, decía InuYasha, recibiendo un tirón de orejas por parte de Kagome.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?-, preguntaba la chica, bastante molesta.

-Seguramente en la panza de mi madre, porque nunca los conocí-, contestó InuYasha, haciendo que Miroku devolviera accidentalmente el café que estaba tomando.

-¡No hay caso contigo! Y bien Miroku, cuénteme de su vida-

-Pues bien, cuando era pequeño…-

Repentinamente un estruendo estremeció el local. Una parte del techo se derrumbó y apareció una espesa cortina de humo. ¿Había un incendio? No, no era un incendio. Era simplemente…

-¡Prepárense para las tonteras!-

-¡Y más vale que me paguen las…!-

-¡Ya déjenme en paz de una maldita vez!-, terminó por explotar de furia Kagome. -¿Es que no se cansan de perseguirme? ¡Si me los encuentro hasta en la taza del baño!-

-Pe…Pero nosotros…-

-¡Miren lo que hacen! ¡Ya lograron que Miroku volviera a escupir su café! ¡Y no es necesario que repitan su estúpido lema! ¡Ya lo estoy escuchando hasta en mis pesadillas!-, gritó la chica, esta vez, quedando exhausta.

Pero de repente se escuchó un gritó y un fuerte sonido como de platos quebrándose...

--o--

_Perdón por la demora del último episodio, es que estoy ahogándome en las pruebas que los profes CTMS me ponen. Que pena que Miroku tenga que pasar por lo mismo que Kagome. Y sobre Mushin... Ya todos saben que es un viejo flojo y alcohólico. En el próximo capítulo, el nuevo personaje tan esperado hace su aparición... ¡Y los reviews también!_


	10. Capítulo 10 Incidente en el restaurante

-¡Miren lo que hacen! ¡Ya lograron que Miroku volviera a escupir su café! ¡Y no es necesario que repitan su estúpido lema! ¡Ya lo estoy escuchando hasta en mis pesadillas!-, gritó la chica, esta vez, quedando exhausta.

Pero de repente se escuchó un gritó y un fuerte sonido como de platos quebrándose. Una chica intervino en la escena corriendo como loca y empujando a todo pobre idiota que se interpusiera en su camino. Tenía una enorme y llamativa cabellera castaña oscura y vestía de mesera. Lástima que terminó tropezando con el salpicado de café que dejó Miroku, y cayendo justo sobre él. El joven no halló mejor forma de presentarse que la usual, realizando su ritual de masaje reductivo para zonas posteriores, y recibiendo de propina una sonora cachetada.

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Pero quien te crees que eres?-, preguntó indignada la mesera.

-Soy Miroku. Un placer conocerla-

-Oye muchacha, para la próxima fíjate por donde vas-, le reclamó Naraku, el cuál yacía tirado en el suelo por un empujón de la chica.

-¿Y quienes son ustedes? No he visto sus credenciales-, dijo la chica.

-Pues no las necesitamos, las robamos-, respondió el Equipo Idiota al unísono.

-Ten cuidado, son criminales muy peligrosos-, le advirtió Kagome a la chica.

-Bah… Eso no importa-

-¿Y si te digo que rompieron el techo del restaurante?-

-¿Qué? ¡Malditos criminales, engendros mal nacidos! ¡Páguenme el techo o se van de aquí!-, gritó la joven mesera.

-¡Bueno, está bien, está bien! ¡Pagaremos!-, trató de calmarla Kagura. –Kanna, tu billetera.-

-¿Porqué siempre yo…?-, reclamaba la pequeña albina, mientras le pasaba un enorme billete a la mesera.

-¿Creen que soy tonta? ¡Es un billete falso! ¡Además dice "Made in China" y está impreso en papel en blanco y negro!-, reclamó indignada la mesera.

-Detalles…-, le contestó la chica del tomate.

La joven mesera estaba furiosa, y no era precisamente por el hecho de que hubiesen intentado estafarla, sino que porque ella sería quien tendría que pagar todos los gastos. Entonces, sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-Escúchenme bien, trío de inútiles, ya me cansaron de esta estupidez-, decía mientras arrojaba algo al aire. -¡Kirara, ve!-

-¿Tienes Pokémones?-, preguntó una soprendida Kagome.

De la Pokébola salió una pequeña gatita, es decir, una muy pequeña y tierna gatita. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el Equipo Idiota. Kagura la observó detenidamente y definitivamente le pareció una monada.

-Vaya… Supongo que debe ser una broma. No creo que ese gato feo pueda hacernos ni un rasguño-, dijo Naraku, bastante confiado.

-¿Ah, si? ¡Pues bien, Kirara, transfórmate!-

La pequeña e inocente gatita dejó su apariencia corriente y se convirtió en un gatote gigantesco. Era como esos felinos prehistóricos con dientes de sable, y le salían llamas de los pies. Al principio Naraku creyó que se estaba incinerando. Mientras que Kagura… digamos que reaccionó de una forma algo exagerada. Simplemente se desmayó.

-¡Kirara, usa embestida!-, ordenó la chica a su Pokémon, el cual mandó a volar al Equipo Idiota por el mismo hoyo que ellos hicieron en el techo.

-¡Guau, eso fue espectacular! ¿Eres entrenadora Pokémon?-, preguntó aún más interesada Kagome.

-Digamos que media jornada-, respondió la chica. Pero luego se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la cocina. -¡Ah! Es mi jefe. Perdonen la interrupción, debo volver al trabajo-, prosiguió la chica, para luego desaparecer por la puerta de servicio.

--o--

Kagome, Miroku e InuYasha salieron finalmente del local, aunque la chica seguía algo preocupada por la mesera, la cual tendría que pagar los gastos ocasionados por el Equipo Idiota. Pero sus pensamientos se borraron de súbito cuando la chica tropezó con una bicicleta, la cual quedó totalmente destrozada. Créanlo o no, las pompas de Kagome son lo bastante grandes para ocasionar serios daños. En eso, la mesera había terminado su turno e iba saliendo del local.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Mi bicicleta! ¿Quién diablos hizo esto?-, preguntó muy exaltada la chica.

Ninguno de los presentes dudó siquiera un segundo en apuntar a Kagome con tal de quitarse la culpa. La culpable quedó al descubierto.

--o--

_Buenas... O malas... Este ha sido otro "emocionante" episodio de "PokéYasha". El trasero de Kagome destruyó la bici de la misteriosa moza. ¿Cómo reaccionará frente a esto? ¿Será Kagome capaz de salir ilesa? ¿Podrá InuYasha tener un poco más de protagonismo? Mejor aguántense y véanlo en el próximo capítulo, en donde los chicos tomarán una importante decisión... ¡Y dejen reviews!_


	11. Capítulo 11 La nueva integrante

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Mi bicicleta! ¿Quién diablos hizo esto?-, preguntó muy exaltada la chica.

Ninguno de los presentes dudó siquiera un segundo en apuntar a Kagome con tal de quitarse la culpa. La culpable quedó al descubierto.

--o--

-¡Págame la bicicleta o te demando ahora mismo!-, gritó la furiosa pelicastaña.

-Estee… ¿Qué tal si me das un préstamo?... ¿O te lo pago en cuotas?-, decía la joven entrenadora, tratando de huir del lío. –Eh… ¡Ya sé! ¿Aceptas Red Compra?-

-No, no y… ¡No! Eso es para los cuicos. Quiero que me pagues ya.-

-¡Pero no traigo dinero!-

-Pues entonces consíguete-, respondió brevemente la mesera. –Y para que no trates de huir, te seguiré hasta que me pagues.-

-_Esta definitivamente está loca…-_, pensó Kagome. –A propósito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Sango, mesera de este lujoso restaurante y tu peor pesadilla-, se presentó finalmente la muchacha. – ¿Y bien, quienes serán mis compañeros de viaje?

Y así, se unió al grupo una nueva compañera, Sango. Digamos que a InuYasha no le agradó mucho la idea de tener más compañía, mientras que a Miroku… Bueno, él se la pasó de lo lindo cortejándola camino al gimnasio. Finalmente se detuvieron a la entrada del gimnasio. Era la hora de la despedida.

-Bueno Miroku, fue un placer conocerlo-, dijo la chica azabache mientras le daba la mano. –Espero que cuide bien de su gimnasio y quizás algún día volvamos a combatir.

-¿Eres el líder del gimnasio?-, preguntó Sango impresionada. El joven le lanzó una mirada algo triste, como si estuviera despidiéndose de una amiga de la infancia. Sango se percató de ello y se ruborizó.

-Saben… Creo que aún es muy pronto para decir adiós-, dijo un decidido Miroku. –La vida de gimnasio es muy solitaria y aburrida… Por lo tanto…-

-¿Por lo tanto qué?-

-…Me gustaría que me aceptaran como parte del grupo-, concluyó el joven.

Todos fueron a recibir con un alegre abrazo al nuevo integrante. Todos excepto InuYasha, el cual creía que los abrazos eran de maricas. Y así, el nuevo grupo de entrenadores parte de viaje hacia un rumbo no determinado, el cual definirá sus destinos, y terminan desapareciendo en el ya renombrado horizonte no muy lejano.

-Genial… Más chusma…-, terminó por decir el amargado InuYasha.

--o--

Atravesando un amplio bosque se divisaba la siguiente parada. El único que iba portando un mapa era Miroku, el cual lo utilizaba hasta para encontrar la mejor cuenca en donde hacer sus necesidades. Las chicas reprobaban aquella estrecha dependencia con un trozo de papel mal dibujado. InuYasha, por su parte, estaba quejándose continuamente de sus nuevos compañeros de viaje y del acoso sexual rutinario de Miroku hacia las chicas. En eso, Sango decidió caminar junto a Kagome, ya que tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a esta. Aprovechó la oportunidad de que los chicos se habían adelantado.

-Oye, Kagome. ¿No notas nada extraño con tu InuYasha?-, le preguntó la pelicastaña al oído.

-¿Además de que se la pasa quejando como vieja recién operada?...No.-

-Pues tengo la ligera impresión que ese comportamiento se debe a que tu le gustas-, le dijo Sango con una expresión de picardía.

-¿D…De que hablas?-, tartamudeaba Kagome, totalmente ruborizada.

-¿De qué tanto están hablando?-, preguntó el ambarino.

-¡Nada que te importe!-, le gritó Kagome para luego dirigirse al oído de Sango. -Seamos realistas. Él es un Pokémon… o… Mitad-Pokémon y yo una humana. ¿Qué podría haber entre nosotros?-

-Pues no lo sé. ¿Pero a ti te gusta?-

--o--

_¡Ya era hora de que se mostrara Sango! Estuve no se cuantos capítulos estrenándola. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre InuYasha y Kagome? Y bueno, se supone que ahora los chicos van rumbo a nuevas aventuras, pero... Nunca se sabe a donde terminarán. Una última pista... "Volver". Con esa palabra cualquiera se pierde. _

_¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Un saludo a mis grandes amigas y autoras de fics "Kagome-Hikaru23" (La Valito) y "Misao-Fuji" (La Daphy). Y saludos a mi más grande lectora: "BLACK-white-SiStErS"! Por estar siempre allí para leer mis estupideces._


	12. Capítulo 12 ¿Un secreto?

-Seamos realistas. Él es un Pokémon… o… Mitad-Pokémon y yo una humana. ¿Qué podría haber entre nosotros?-

-Pues no lo sé. ¿Pero a ti te gusta?-

-Estee… Digamos que me atrae un poco…-, dijo la chica, roja como un tomate. Pero los nervios la dominaron a la vez que su compañera la abrazaba chillando emocionada.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás completamente enamorada de él!-, gritó la joven tan fuerte, que hubo un enorme eco en todo el bosque. Este llegó a las sensibles orejas de InuYasha, el cuál se las tapaba para evitar escuchar la conversación de su entrenadora, la cuál lo amenazaba de muerte.

Al parecer Miroku captó el mensaje, y posó su brazo en el hombro de InuYasha. Luego le dio una palmada en la espalda, seguida de unas felicitaciones. Sango seguía abrazando a la chica. Kagome se encontraba a punto de desmayarse. A estas alturas, lo más seguro era que InuYasha se hubiese dado cuenta del secreto que su entrenadora le escondía. Después de todo, más de la mitad del bosque debió haber escuchado el griterío de Sango. Pero se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su Pokémon.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Quién se enamoró de quien? Definitivamente no entiendo a los humanos. ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-, preguntaba el ambarino más confundido que nunca.

Antes de que Sango pudiera siquiera decir palabra alguna para contestar, Kagome llevó sus manos a la boca de esta y mostró una mueca tan amenazadora, que hasta los muertos revivirían del susto si la vieran.

-Son sólo cosas de mujeres… No hagas caso a lo que te dicen-, respondió la entrenadora, conteniendo los nervios.

Pasado el mal rato, todo volvió a la normalidad. InuYasha seguía quejándose, sólo que ahora su joven entrenadora lo miraba cada cierto rato, como si eso le ayudara a averiguar que pasaba por la mente del chico. Sus miradas se topaban continuamente, para luego desviarlas nerviosamente. Mientras que Miroku seguía totalmente concentrado el su mapa multiuso y Sango miraba de reojo a la pareja delante de ella. Eso fue hasta que Miroku divisó un claro y exclamó satisfecho.

-¡Chicos, bienvenidos a la ciudad de Exterminadores Celeste!-

Una escalera de roca maciza los llevó a la entrada de una ciudad que parecía muy agitada. De seguro allí habría algún gimnasio Pokémon, o al menos eso pensaba la chica de cabellos azabaches. Pero repentinamente la pelicastaña se detuvo, quedando atrás del resto.

-Oigan, recuerdo haber pasado por esta ciudad una vez y nunca vi ningún gimnasio-, dijo la chica con nerviosismo. -¿Qué les parece si retomamos el camino y vamos a otra ciudad?-

-¡Nada de eso!-, gritó a coro el resto del grupo. Todos estaban algo cansados y con mucha hambre.

-Pero chicos, piénsenlo. No vale la pena venir a una ciudad en donde no hay ningún gimna...-

En eso la chica fue interrumpida por un pequeño viajero que parecía algo confundido.

-¿Oigan, saben en donde queda el famoso gimnasio de Exterminadores Celeste? Hace meses vi en un anuncio que allí dan clases de captura Pokémon-, dijo el chico, bastante animado y enérgico por cierto. Esto dejó helada a Sango.

-Sango… ¿Por qué nos mentiste?-, preguntó Kagome a su compañera. Esta no sabía qué responder.

-Es que… Yo… ¡Yo no quiero volver a ese lugar!-, terminó por responder la chica.

-¡Somos tus amigos! Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-, le dijo Miroku, tratando de convencer a la chica.

-Oigan, ¿Podrían dejar el melodrama de una vez y decirme donde está el maldito gimnasio?-, preguntó el niño indignado que yacía cruzado de brazos escuchando toda la conversación.

-¡Asssh, está bien! Se encuentra en la avenida principal, número 1664, frente el centro comercial "Agua Marina"-, indicó la joven pelicastaña, dejando totalmente anonados a los integrantes del grupo y recibiendo un "Gracias" por parte del chico.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-, preguntó la curiosa pelinegra.

-Estee… Es que he ido a visitar esa ciudad un par de veces y…-

-¡Mientes! ¡Se te nota en la cara!-

-¡Di la verdad!-, gritaron los chicos al unísono.

-Está bien… La verdad es que yo vivo allí-, admitió resignada la chica.

-¿Pero por qué nos ocultabas eso? ¿Y por qué no quieres regresar?-, preguntó Miroku, algo decepcionado por la actitud de su compañera.

-Bueno, pues verán…-

En eso, se escuchó un grito en dirección a la entrada de la ciudad, de donde venía el niño. Los chicos corrieron hacia el lugar de los hechos, encabezados por InuYasha, sólo para descubrir al chico de antes tendido en el piso e inconsciente. Todas sus pertenencias estaban desparramadas por el suelo, pero al parecer el responsable no se había llevado nada de valor. No podía ser un robo. InuYasha lo tomó en brazos y lo miró de reojo. Ninguna herida, ni siquiera un rasguño.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?-, se preguntó el ambarino.

-¡Sea lo que sea…-, decía Kagome, alzando su dedo índice al cielo. -…Esto parecer ser un trabajo para el "Equipo...!-

-¿Idiota?-, preguntó Sango, tratando de finalizar la frase.

-¡Ni hablar! Mejor no desacreditarnos antes de tiempo.-

Definitivamente ya era hora de que los chicos buscaran un nombre que los representara. No sería un nombre tan increíblemente humillante como el del Equipo Idiota, eso era seguro.

_--o--_

_Perdón por la demora de este capítulo. Son las pruebas que me están matando. Aún así no quiero ser como otros autores que publican un capítulo cada 3 meses, así que hice un pequeño espacio en mi jornada. últimamente no me he inspirado mucho, y eso se nota por el original nombre que le puse a la ciudad de Sango. Pero bueno... mejor dejo de latear. ¡Próximo capítulo pronto! Y... ¿Dejen reviews?_


	13. Capítulo 13 ¡Yo soy el líder!

Definitivamente ya era hora de que los chicos buscaran un nombre que los representara. No sería un nombre tan increíblemente humillante como el del Equipo Idiota, eso era seguro.

--o--

-El grupo "Poké…"-, decían todos, buscando el posible nombre.

-¡"PokéKagome"!-

-¡"PokéMiroku"!-

-¡"PokéSango"!-

-¡Claro que no! ¡El nombre del equipo será "PokéInu…!-, aclaró InuYasha antes de ser interrumpido por un furioso "Abajo" de su entrenadora, la cuál comenzaba a perder el juicio. -…Yasha"…-

-¿"Yasha"? ¡Eso es! ¡Será el equipo "PokéYasha"!-, gritaba alegremente la joven entrenadora. Todos habían dado su aceptación, especialmente InuYasha, el cuál no dejaba de sonreír satisfactoriamente. –Pero… ¡Yo seré la líder!-

-¿Quéeeeeee?-

Nadie estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de Kagome, así que resolvieron el asunto en cuestión con el método más formal y eficaz conocido por la humanidad hasta entonces: ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! Para el chico de cabellos plateados, no fue un día de suerte. Perdió todos los encuentros. Mientras que la ganadora de cada uno de los encuentros fue nada más y nada menos que la chica de cabellos azabaches. Por supuesto que nadie estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, pero nada podían hacer contra una experta en el arte del juego como ella.

-Muy bien, mi primera acción como líder del grupo será ayudar a los necesitados, salvar a los indigentes, implementar justicia y…-

-…Dejar tirado al niño que acaban de asaltar-, terminó InuYasha, caminando desinteresadamente en dirección a la urbe. Kagome no pudo oponerse a la idea, pues nadie parecía interesado en el muchacho.

--o--

Avenida principal, número 1664, frente el centro comercial "Agua Marina". Allí se encontraban de pie los chicos, mirando detenidamente aquel monumento de intensa belleza. Una construcción tan descomunal como un coliseo. Paredes revestidas en colores cálidos y ligeros tonos azulados condecorando los inmensos pilares que la sostenían. Enormes logotipos de distintos Pokémones acuáticos colgaban del techo de la entrada, cómo si se tratara de alguna exposición. Al interior, un gran recibidor con lámparas de lava colgantes y un enorme acuario que abarcaba todo el corredor. Los chicos seguían impactados por la deslumbrante presentación del gimnasio Pokémon, pero a Sango eso parecía no importarle. Tenía algo mucho más importante metido en la cabeza, y esto la tenía muy nerviosa. Mientras que a Kagome le brillaban intensamente los ojos de la emoción.

-Sin duda esta será el mayor reto de mi vida, y estoy segura de que ganaré-, afirmaba la joven con gran optimismo.

-¿Y realmente crees que una inútil como tú podría ganarle a este líder?-, replicó el ambarino, dando por hecho que su vida terminaría pronto.

-InuYasha… ¡Abajo!-

La fuerza del impacto del joven contra el suelo hizo que el precioso tapete de la entrada se estropeara por completo. El joven que atendía la recepción no halló nada mejor que huir, presa del pánico. En eso, Sango interrumpió por un momento sus pensamientos y se dirigió donde el afectado.

-¿Kagome, qué fue lo que le ocurrió a InuYasha?-, preguntó la curiosa pelicastaña, viendo detenidamente al chico tendido de cara en el piso.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo-, se integró Miroku.

-Verán… Este es un rosario que utiliza ondas electromagnéticas para manipular el sistema nervioso del afectado, produciendo un efecto distinto en las zonas musculares según quién lo lleve puesto y el comando que se le dé-, explicó Kagome alzando levemente su dedo índice, como suelen hacer los detectives.

-Eh… ¿En español?-, sugirió InuYasha.

-Un collar que controla imbéciles-

-¿Oye, se puede saber por qué me tratas así? ¡Si yo te quie… Te hago ganar batallas!-

-¡Porque estás completamente fuera de mi control! ¿Qué más podía hacer?-, contestó la entrenadora, la cuál estaba ya bastante alterada.

-¡Por si no lo sabías, existen las palabras "Por favor", "Perdón" y "Gracias", y tú nunca las usas conmigo!-, le reclamó un enfadado InuYasha desde su cómoda posición.

Antes de que pudiera darse inicio a la mayor pelea del año, Sango y Miroku tuvieron que detener a Kagome, la cuál se encontraba a punto de pronunciar un terrible mar de "Abajos". La agarraron de ambos brazos y se la llevaron a rastras al interior del corredor, mientras el ambarino los seguía de lejos por seguridad propia.

--o--

Finalmente llegaron al portón del salón principal. Sango y Miroku cruzaron una última mirada llena de determinación, y con la frente en alto, arrastraron a la enfurecida pelinegra al interior. Para su sorpresa, el salón estaba completamente vacío. Un aire solitario se respiraba al interior. ¿No había un líder acaso? ¿Ni siquiera un réferi? Sea lo que fuese, esto los tenía a todos inquietos. A Kagome se le acalambraron las piernas por la incómoda posición en la que estaba, mientras que los que la sujetaban aún de los brazos movían instintivamente sus cabezas en busca de otra mirada furtiva. El único que mantenía su compostura era InuYasha. El ambarino dio un par de pasos adelante y concentró al máximo sus sentidos. Los chicos lo miraban callados y algo extrañados, hasta que él rompió con el silencio.

-Basta de tonterías. ¡Venimos aquí a pelear, no a jugar a las escondidas!-, gritó el joven hacia el vacío. Hubo un gran eco por un par de segundos, pero luego se dio paso nuevamente al funesto silencio...

--o--

_¿Quién estará acompañando a los muchachos al interior del salón? ¿Que misterio estará ocultando Sango? ¿Será capaz InuYasha de ganar aunque sea un sólo encuentro de "Piedra, papel o tijeras"? ¿Podrá ir al baño tranquilo sin que Kagome le ordene un "Abajo"? ¿Porqué Miroku tiene tan poco protagonismo en la historia? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de "PokéYasha" (El cuál lamentablemente demorará un poco en salir). ¡Y!... ¿Qué seguía?... ¡Ah, dejen reviews!_


	14. Capítulo 14 Asunto de familia

El ambarino dio un par de pasos adelante y concentró al máximo sus sentidos. Los chicos lo miraban callados y algo extrañados, hasta que él rompió con el silencio.

-Basta de tonterías. ¡Venimos aquí a pelear, no a jugar a las escondidas!-, gritó el joven hacia el vacío. Hubo un gran eco por un par de segundos, pero luego se dio paso nuevamente al funesto silencio.

-Vaya, vaya… Veo que tenemos a un gran ejemplar por aquí-, dijo una voz femenina, desconocida para la mayoría de los presentes.

De entre las sombras, aparecieron tres siluetas femeninas realizando asombrosas piruetas en el aire. Finalmente, concluyeron la presentación con un aterrizaje impecable, tan frescas y lúcidas como al comienzo.

-Bienvenidos…-

-…Al prestigioso…-

-… ¡Gimnasio de Exterminadores Celeste!-, se presentaron por turnos las tres chicas, por cierto bastante parecidas entre sí.

Un silencio aún más terrible que el anterior se hizo presente en el salón. Sango simplemente se apresuró a dar un paso atrás.

-Ay, no… No otra vez…-

Una de las chicas, cuya cabellera era castaña y corta como la de un hombre, y que además poseía unos radiantes ojos azules, se acercó lentamente a Sango, seguida de sus hermanas, una de cabellos negros y ondulados, y otra de una melena corta azabache. Pero antes de que las chicas pudieran decir palabra alguna, Miroku ya estaba estancado frente a ellas, y sosteniendo las manos de la pelicastaña, enunció:

-¿Les gustaría tener tres tríos de hermosos trillizos conmigo?-

Lo único que logró escucharse luego fue el estruendo de un cachetazo directo en su mejilla izquierda, cortesía de Sango. Las jóvenes quedaron impactadas ante la conducta de la muchacha, pero en instantes prosiguieron con la charla.

-¿Qué es lo que trae por aquí a la niña fea?-, preguntó la chica de cabellera castaña a Sango.

-¡Ya les he dicho mil veces que no soy la niña fea! ¡Además, por si no lo recuerdan somos cuatro hermanas, no tres!-, reclamó la joven, bastante furiosa y amenazante.

-Pero como ya sabrán, somos tres bonitas y una feúcha-, aclaró la chica de la melena azabache. –Además, ¿No se supone que estarías un año trabajando en Roca Blanca hasta que juntaras suficiente dinero para comprar un Pokémon?-

-Sango, nunca creí eso de ti-, dijo una decepcionada Kagome.

-¡Es que no entienden! Aquello que voy a comprar no es un Pokémon. Es mucho más importante para mí y…-

-Basta de charlas y comencemos la batalla de una vez. Soy Yuka, hermana mayor y líder de este gimnasio-, se presentó la pelicastaña.

-Mi nombre es Eri, y soy la mayor después de Yuka-, continuó la joven de la melena.

-Y yo soy Ayumi, la menor de las tres hermanas…-, dijo la última chica, siendo interrumpida por una furiosa e indiscreta mirada de Sango. -…Digo… La penúltima de las cuatro hermanas. Y… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?-

-Nunca dije cómo me llamaba-, afirmó la joven entrenadora.

-¡Ah! Eso creí-

--O--

Las entrenadoras se dirigieron al campo de batalla. Era muy distinto a cualquier lugar que Kagome haya visto antes. Después de todo, era un campo acuático. Grandes y gruesas plataformas flotantes de colores cubrían gran parte del espacioso y gigantesco acuario en el que lucharían. Las tres hermanas líderes habían impuesto una sola condición al combate: Sería bajo el agua. Así, las chicas se cambiaron ágilmente en los camarines y salieron con trajes de buzo, al igual que los Pokémones no acuáticos.

Esta vez, los nervios no lograron someter a la chica. Se zambulló en la piscina con determinación y se colocó el micrófono especial con el cuál podría hablar bajo el agua. Estaba decidida a ganar esa medalla. Finalmente el réferi, el cual no estaba sumergido en el acuario puesto que veía el combate desde arriba, dio las instrucciones para comenzar.

-Esperen. Ha habido un cambio en el reglamento. ¡Esta será una batalla dos contra dos!-

-¿Quéeeee?-, preguntó asombrada la joven entrenadora.

-¡Lo siento, Kagome! Es que no me aguanté y le dije a mis hermanas que sólo tenías dos Pokémones-, confesó Sango, algo apenada. -¡Perdóname, soy una lengua larga!-

-Gracias Sanguito…-, dijo la azabache en un tono de sarcasmo y molestia.

-No hay de qué, y… ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Como estás tan enamorada de tu Pokémon, InuYasha, lo más seguro es que lo uses al principio de la batalla-

-¿Quéee?- preguntó un aturdido InuYasha.

-¡Sangoooo!-, gritó salvajemente la chica.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo hice de nuevo!

Antes de que comenzara una pelea fuera de la cancha, el réferi tuvo que intervenir.

-¡Ejem!... Continúo. Esta será una batalla dos contra dos, sin límite de tiempo. Dos de las líderes se enfrentarán a la retadora, cada una en una batalla. Y ahora… ¡Comiencen!-

Se alzaron los banderines y la pelea comenzó. Para tratar de no levantar sospechas sobre su apego, Kagome decidió comenzar con Shippo. Mientras que la líder, Yuka, elegía a…

--o--

_Siento la demora por subir este capítulo, pero tanto luchar por unas merecidas vacaciones no me deja mucho tiempo para inspirarme. Digamos que estos últimos capítulos me he metido mucho en la vida de Sango-Chan... Pero ya verán porque. ¿Cuál será el famoso Pokémon de la líder Yuka? (Algo extraño que Sango sea hermana de las amigas de Kagome... ¡Pero eran precisamente tres!). Próximo cap. sin tanta demora, OK?_


	15. Capítulo 15 Amigas y rivales

Se alzaron los banderines y la pelea comenzó. Para tratar de no levantar sospechas sobre su apego, Kagome decidió comenzar con Shippo. Mientras que la líder, Yuka, elegía a… Hoyo. Shippo inició su debut y nado rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Hoyo. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, este ya estaba al otro lado del acuario, sosteniendo un enorme ramo de plantas medicinales y entregándoselo a Kagome.

-Te invito al cine este sábado. ¿Qué te parece?-, le propuso el joven a la perpleja chica.

Todo el mundo cayó al suelo en forma de un "Plop!". ¿Realmente era un Pokémon? Sea lo que sea, esto no favorecía a las chicas que lo miraban avergonzadas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mi Hoyo se enamoró de Kagome!-, gritaba la exaltada Yuka, haciéndole unas señas confusas a sus hermanas.

El réferi observó atentamente la situación, y en un par de segundos, dio por finalizado el combate, dejando como ganadora a Kagome. La chica, aún impactada por la fácil victoria, decidió cambiar de Pokémon y utilizar a InuYasha. Pero notó que las chicas no habían decidido aun quién sería la próxima en combatir. Finalmente Yuka terminó por elegir a Sango.

-¿Quéee? ¿Quieren que yo pelee?-, preguntó la pelicastaña, asombrada y bastante enojada. -¿Y qué les hace pensar que las voy a ayudar? ¡Si son ustedes las líderes, las tres hermanas fantásticas! Yo soy sólo una feúcha…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres nuestra hermanita, linda preciosa!-, trató de apaciguarla Eri.

-Aaah… Ya recuerdo. Ustedes me dijeron que sólo tenían un Pokémon y que por eso siempre acortaban las batallas y acababan regalándoles las medallas a los entrenadores para que no sospecharan-

Ante esto último, la chica se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y el silencio volvió a reinar en el campo de batalla.

-¡Sango, eres una hocicona!-, gritaron a coro las hermanas.

-Perdón…-

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que… Tendré que pelear contra Sango.-

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente. Y pensar que aquellas que alguna vez fueron amigas inseparables, aunque sólo se conocieron un par de días atrás, ahora son las más feroces rivales nunca antes vistas. Kagome sabía perfectamente cuál sería la elección de su contrincante, por lo que ideó una estrategia con su chico peliplateado. Y entonces, se dio inicio al encuentro.

-¡Kirara, ve!-

Era lógico. El Pokémon más poderoso de Sango entraba en escena. Esto tenía algo preocupada a la retadora, pero en cuanto a su Pokémon… Digamos que estaba más bien confundido.

-¿Enserio quieres que pelee con la gatita de peluche? ¡Estás demente!-, escupió InuYasha.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas de Kirara, el Pokémon que derrotó al Equipo Idiota en el restaurante?- le preguntó su entrenadora.

-Nop. ¿Y realmente creen que una gata tonta me va a ganar?-

Al escuchar aquel comentario, Kirara dio un paso al frente y se transformó en la enorme gata dientes de sable.

-Yo nada más decía…-, aclaró InuYasha, algo asustado.

Al chico no le quedó más que enfrentarse a la ira de siete generaciones de la gata, la cuál le embistió a gran velocidad, impactándole contra la pared del acuario. En eso, Sango le ordenó realizar un ataque "Vuelo", y la Pokémon obedeció sosteniendo al ambarino de su túnica para impactarlo contra el piso, pero el chico utilizó sus "Garras de Acero" para mantener alejada a la criatura. Pero repentinamente, Kirara utilizó "Cola de Hierro", golpeando a InuYasha directamente en la nuca. El joven comenzaba a perder el control de su cuerpo y a desmayarse mientras salía a flote. Parecía que el combate había terminado.

-¡InuYasha no puede continuar, la ganadora es…!-

Estas palabras lo cambiaron todo. InuYasha se despertó repentinamente y se zambulló a toda velocidad, embistiendo a Kirara. Esta tampoco se daba por vencida, y lanzó unos rayos en forma de burbuja de su boca. Era la oportunidad perfecta. InuYasha desenvainó su espada y de un solo mandoble realizó su técnica.

-¡Bakuryuuha!-

Unos remolinos se formaron en el agua, encerrando poco a poco a Kirara. La potencia de estos, sumado al ataque de la misma, la expulsó del acuario, estrellándose contra la pared del recinto y dejándola inconsciente. A pesar de haber terminado su cometido, los remolinos no se deshacían. Esto obligó a los chicos a evacuar el acuario. De repente, el recinto entero comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué…Qué ocurre?-, preguntaba aterrada Kagome, cubriéndose en rostro con el antebrazo, evitando así las constantes salpicaduras de agua.

-¡No…No puede ser! ¡El acuario!-

--0--

_¡Y eso es to... Eso es to... Eso es todo amigos! Que bueno que a medianoche me vino la inspiración y me puse a escribir como una loca. Logré alargar bastante la historia así que no demoraré en publicar. Lo que se viene de seguro será como un golpe de lleno en el estómago, porque ni yo misma me lo creí cuando leí lo que había escrito. ¡Ah! Y acostumbrense a ver a Sanguito como la mejor amiga que no puede guardar ningun secreto, por cierto. Y una pregunta chicas... ¿Tan evidente era que el Pokémon sería Hoyo?_


	16. Capítulo 16 Tenía miedo de perderte

De repente, el recinto entero comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué…Qué ocurre?-, preguntaba aterrada Kagome, cubriéndose en rostro con el antebrazo, evitando así las constantes salpicaduras de agua.

-¡No…No puede ser! ¡El acuario!-, gritó Sango, mientras veía a los remolinos arremeter contra las agrietadas paredes de la pecera gigante, que poco a poco cedían, hasta que finalmente no dieron más.

-¡Todos, corran!-

Pero lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde. Los torbellinos consiguieron perforar las paredes del lugar y el gigantesco acuario se derrumbó en un enorme estruendo. Los chicos cayeron para luego ser atrapados por un torrente que invadió la sala, totalmente inundada. InuYasha buscó con desesperación la mano de Kagome, pero no hallaba nada más que escombros de las plataformas. Sango y sus hermanas consiguieron salir a la parte más alta de las graderías del gimnasio, junto con Miroku, Shippo y Kirara. Pero ni InuYasha ni Kagome volvían. ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?

--o--

El ambarino seguía buscando desesperadamente a su entrenadora, hasta que vio una sombra flotando en la superficie. Nadó rápidamente hasta ella y cogió su mano. Se encontraba fría y arrugada. Pronto el chico cayó en la desesperación al ver a la mujer boca abajo.

-_No puede ser…-_, pensó el chico, consumido por el pánico al imaginarse lo peor.

Su corazón se había hecho pedazos. ¿Kagome había muerto? Decidió finalmente voltear el cuerpo, y entonces…

-¿Quién eres tú, guapetón? ¿Me das un besito?-, habló una anciana horrible y arrugada, con una voz de los mil demonios, y acercándose lentamente al chico.

-¡Aaagh! ¡Suélteme, anciana decrépita!-, gritó espantado InuYasha, zafándose de los brazos de la vieja y nadando lo más lejos posible de ella.

Prosiguió con su búsqueda, subiéndose a una plataforma flotante. En eso, se topó con algo que yacía recostado en la plataforma. Una mano temblorosa se aferró débilmente a la suya. Volteó su cabeza, quedando cara a cara. Esta vez no cabía duda…

-Al fin te encontré, InuYasha-, dijo con voz tenue, mientras su fría mano se posaba en la mejilla de este.

"_Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé_

_Si yo podría vivir._

_Sin el latido de tu corazón…"_

-Tenía miedo.-

-¿Eh?-

-Tenía miedo de perderte-, dijo el chico, acariciando con delicadeza la mano de la chica.

La distancia entre ellos se fue acortando a la vez que acercaban sus rostros lentamente. Finalmente, sus labios se fundieron en un profundo beso. El ambarino pudo sentir una lágrima de la joven rodando por su mejilla. Sabía que estaba asustada al igual que él. No dudó ni un segundo en abrazarla.

-Yo también tenía miedo…-, lloraba la azabache, aferrándose aun más fuerte a él.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí. Y si quieres ahora mismo volvemos con los demás.-

-¿Quién dijo que quería volver con los demás? ¡Si estoy bien así!-, reía Kagome mientras abrazaba a su querido ambarino. Este simplemente se ruborizó aun más.

La chica se acomodó en la espalda de InuYasha, y este dio el gran salto, llegando hasta las graderías en donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar, todos se quedaron mirándolos de forma inusual, y hubo un silencio aterrador. Al cabo de un rato, unas palmas comenzaron a aplaudir y luego un mar de gritos, silbidos y aplausos lleno todo el salón. InuYasha y Kagome estaban enmudecidos y no entendían nada de nada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-, preguntó el inquieto ambarino.

-¡Felicidades!-, gritaron las hermanas mientras el resto aplaudía.

-¿Por qué?-

-Se los explicaremos con peras y manzanas. Digamos que nosotros estábamos en la parte más alta de las graderías, con la mejor vista panorámica de todo el salón. Mientras que ustedes estaban flotando en una plataforma en medio del salón-, se apresuró en explicar Eri. -¿En serio creyeron que nadie los estaba viendo?-

El chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y su entrenadora se ruborizó tanto que tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

-¡Ay, Kagome! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de perderte!-, imitó burlescamente Miroku, haciéndole señas a Sango.

-¡Yo también! ¡Bésame! ¡Muak, muak!-, imitó esta vez Sango, arrojándole besitos a distancia al joven entre risas.

InuYasha estalló ante esto y salió persiguiendo al par de imitadores, que prosiguió con sus mímicas mientras corría. Y en cuanto a Kagome… Pues sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra. Repentinamente, un brazo se posó sobre el hombro de Kagome. Era Yuka, que traía un estuche forrado en cuero y totalmente empapado. Lo abrió ante la vista de la chica.

-Toma, esto es para ti. Creo que a diferencia de otros retadores, tu sí te la mereces-, le dijo a la entrenadora, entregándole la famosa medalla "Brisa Marina".

-¡Esperen! ¿Cómo que se la merece? ¡Pero si ni siquiera había terminado el combate!-, reclamó Sango ante esto.

-Vamos, hermana… Todos sabemos que Kagome y su "Sólo Pokémon" ganaron el encuentro-, respondió Ayumi.

-¿Y qué hay de la destrucción de nuestro precioso acuario?-

-Pues de eso te encargarás tú, querida Sango-, aclaró Eri. –Aquí tienes la cuenta.-

-¿Quéeee?-, decía la joven mientras miraba detenidamente la boleta. -¡Kagome, tú tendrás que pagar por todo esto!-

-¡Pero yo no tengo tanto dinero!-

-Pues te lo cobraré junto con mi bicicleta-, resolvió la pelicastaña, cruzándose de brazos. –Y te lo recalco. ¡No me separaré de ti ni un segundo hasta que me pagues mi bici y el acuario!-

-Creo que nunca podré jubilarme…-, suspiró la azabache.

Los chicos finalmente se despidieron de las hermanas exterminadoras. Como de costumbre, Sango y Kagome se despidieron como la gente, InuYasha no hizo más que mover la mano y Miroku les prometió un hijo a cada una. Y así, continuaron con su camino por el mundo Pokémon.

-Eri, aquí entre nos. ¿Realmente crees que un chico tan violento y egoísta como ese es digno de Kagome?-, preguntó Yuka.

-Pues no lo creo. Es muy guapo y original, pero es muy agresivo-

-¡Pues yo creo que hacen una linda pareja!-, se les unió Ayumi.

-Ayumi… Cállate.-

--o--

_Muy extraño y emotivo este capítulo... Creo que ya ando con la regla... Aunque es verdad que fui un poco cruel con nuestra pareja protagónica. En especial con Kagome, que tuvo que pagar los platos rotos por que su amorcito es un bruto manitos de hacha. Pero ya que. Ahora es cuando las ideas más retorcidas salieron de mi imaginación, y lo que viene dará un cambio radical a la historia... ¡Y dejen reviews!_


	17. Capítulo 17 Ataque de celos

Los chicos decidieron hacer una pequeña parada en el centro Pokémon más cercano, ya que a la líder del grupo se le ocurrió realizar una llamada al laboratorio del profesor Kouga. Se dirigió al teléfono público que se encontraba en recepción y espero unos segundos.

-¿Aló, quién habla?-

-Soy yo profesor, Kagome.-

-¡Eh, Kagome! ¿Cómo va todo?-

-¡Muy bien! Ya tengo dos medallas y dos Pokémones.-

-¿Quéee? ¿Sólo dos Pokémones? Sabes muchacha, a veces no te comprendo. Deberías ir a explorar el bosque más seguido-, se rió el profesor. –Y hablando de eso, creo que esta casa se está convirtiendo en un auténtico bosque Pokémon.-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-¡Es que mi nieta Kikyo me ha estado enviando cada espécimen! Creo que voy a renunciar. Trabajo las 24 horas y me pagan pésimo-, se quejó Koga.

-¿Cómo que va a renunciar? ¿Y qué pretende hacer entonces?-

-No lo sé. Necesito experimentar nuevas aventuras. ¡Necesito acción, emoción, o algo con "Ción"! ¿Comprendes?-

-Eeeh… No.-

-Estoy en aquella etapa que algunos llaman la "Segunda Adolescencia". Ya sabes… Vestirse con ropas de cuero, salir en moto, ir a fiestas con los amigos… ¡Ya sé!-, gritó repentinamente el profesor. -¿Qué te parece si viajo contigo? Me dijiste que sólo tenías dos Pokémones.-

-Si… ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?-, preguntó la chica, confundida.

-¡Qué yo seré tu tercer Pokémon!-, chilló con alegría al otro lado del teléfono. -¿No te había dicho que en realidad no soy humano?-

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que dice? ¡Parece que la edad ya le ganó! ¿Y quién tomará su cargo entonces?-

-Tu abuelo.-

-Eso quiere decir que…-, tartamudeó Kagome al otro lado del teléfono. – ¿…Desde ahora tendré que llamarle "Profesor Abuelo"?-

-No es necesario, tontita-, se rió Koga. –Bueno, ahora lo difícil será meterme a mi mismo dentro de una Pokébola y transferirme hasta el centro Pokémon… ¡Ah, espera! ¡Aquí viene de nuevo mi nieta Kikyo! Ella me puede ayudar.-

Una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Abuelo, con quién demonios estás hablando? ¿Y qué haces vestido como motociclista de los años 80?-, de repente se escuchó un sonido como de algo quebrándose. -¿Quée? ¿Estás hablando con esa arpía de Kagome? ¡Dame el teléfono!-, gritó la muchacha, sujetando el teléfono. -¿Aló? ¡Escúchame bien, niñita! ¡No te vas a llevar a mi abuelito de mi lado!-, en eso fue interrumpida por Koga. -¿Qué? ¿Si te dejo ir me darás un cheque de…? ¡Trato hecho!-, gritó alegre la joven, volviéndose al teléfono. –Está bien… Llévate a mi abuelo.-

-Eh… Gracias, supongo…-

Luego de un rato, una Pokébola se transfirió al centro Pokémon. Kagome la cogió en sus manos y corrió hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Los muchachos conversaban felices de la vida, pero el único que se percató de lo que sostenía Kagome entre sus manos fue InuYasha.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-, preguntó molesto el chico.

-Ahora lo sabrás.-

La chica liberó a su nuevo "Pokémon" y, para sorpresa de todos, salió Koga vestido con un traje de motociclista, sosteniendo un presente. Todos quedaron impactados.

-Para ti, mi adorada Kagome-, le susurró entregándole el regalo. InuYasha enarcó una ceja ante esto.

-¡Guau! ¡Es una nueva "Pokédex"! ¡Gracias!-, gritó emocionada la chica, abrazando al nuevo integrante.

-¿Se puede saber quién rayos eres tú?-, se ofuscó el ambarino, apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte-, contestó Koga.

-Bueno… Koga, el es mi primer Pokémon, InuYasha. E InuYasha, él es mi tercer y nuevo Pokémon, el ex-profesor Koga-, los presentó la chica azabache.

-Un gusto… Para ti-, dijo InuYasha mientras le estiraba su mano para darle un poderoso apretón.

-Lo mismo digo.-

--o--

Esto realmente significó un cambio radical en la actitud del chico. El ver lo bien que Kagome y Koga se llevaban lo tenía enfermo. No dejaba de gruñir, ni de arrojar miradas desafiantes durante toda la cena. Hasta que al fin llegó la noche. Un aire tranquilizador se colaba por las ventanas hospitalarias del centro Pokémon. Para la chica, había sido bastante duro tener que obligar a Koga a dormir en su Pokébola, pero lo peor no era eso. Era InuYasha. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a su ira incontrolable. Finalmente se decidió y fue hasta su cuarto. Notó al abrir la puerta que él todavía seguía en pie, contemplando la inmensidad de la luna.

-¿Qué quieres?-, preguntó el chico sin moverse de su lugar.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre Koga-, aclaró la chica temerosa, y dando cortos pasos al frente.

_--o--_

_Algo tarde, pero en fin. Aquí les traje el décimoséptimo capítulo. Esto si que nadie se lo esperaba, ¿O no?. Me refiero tanto a la aparición de Koga como a mi gran atraso debido a que me "forzaron" a irme de vacas a la playa. Ahora algunos personajes volverán a brillar en escena y sucederán cosas nunca antes vistas, si quieren pistas. Gracias a mis fieles lectores y saludos! Y... Reviews... _

_Por si alguien quiere mandar saludos, opiniones, puteadas (retiro esto último porque igual las borraría), pueden mandar un mail a , _y lo recibiré con mucho susto... digo... gusto...


	18. Capítulo 18 Reunión en Valle Relámpago

Finalmente se decidió y fue hasta su cuarto. Notó al abrir la puerta que él todavía seguía en pie, contemplando la inmensidad de la luna.

-¿Qué quieres?-, preguntó el chico sin moverse de su lugar.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre Koga-, aclaró la chica temerosa, y dando cortos pasos al frente.

-Si me vas a pedir que sea bueno con él, pues pierdes tu tiempo. Vete a dormir-, le ordenó el joven ambarino.

-¡No lo haré! No al menos hasta que dejes de actuar como un niño.-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras ese imbécil toma poco a poco el lugar que me corresponde?-, la enfrentó, mirándola con rabia contenida.

-¿InuYasha, estás celoso?-

-¡Nunca dije que estaba celoso!-, contestó InuYasha, y totalmente ruborizado se apresuró a darle la espalda a su acompañante.

Repentinamente, sintió unos brazos cálidos rodeando su espalda.

-Que te quede claro… Que yo no siento nada por Koga-, aclaró la joven mientras abrazaba al chico por la espalda.

La entrenadora se fue a su habitación al rato, dejando atrás a un confundido InuYasha, pero que al menos pudo dormir tranquilo. A la mañana siguiente, decidieron seguir con el viaje rumbo a la siguiente ciudad.

--o--

La comida escaseaba y sólo les quedaba un pedazo de pan lleno de hongos. Un ruido bastante gracioso salió de la panza del chico de larga cabellera oscura. El resto de los presentes lo miraba comprensivamente. Habían deambulado sin rumbo fijo por más de tres días y todavía no encontraban ni ciudad ni Pokémones. Estaban exhaustos y sólo pedían encontrar un cómodo aposento donde pasar la noche. Y entonces ocurrió que accidentalmente el joven tropezó con un folleto que sólo podía indicar una cosa…

-¡Civilización!-, gritó la joven acompañante al ver a su amo tirado en el piso, con el folleto a sus pies.

-Kagura. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tú, como mi sirvienta, debes siempre hacer las cosas por mí? Eso incluye el cazar animales para comer, darme de beber agua y tropezar con este estúpido folleto en mi lugar.-

-Te recuerdo que yo soy libre como el viento, Naraku.-

-Si… Libres mis calzoncillos-, se burló el joven.

-Oigan… Parece que… Aquí cerca…-

-¿Qué quieres Kanna? ¡Habla rápido!-, decía Kagura al ver a su hermana acercándose a paso de tortuga.

-Parece… Que aquí… Cerca… Hay… Un…-

-¡Deja de tartamudear, mierda!-

-Hay… Hay un… Una ciudad-, finalizó Kanna, tomando aire luego del gran esfuerzo realizado al hablar.

-¡Al menos si piensas hablar, di algo que no sepamos!-, se quejó Kagura, tomando el folleto en sus manos y apresurándose a leerlo. -¿Qué? ¿Un concurso especial para entrenadores Pokémon en la ciudad "Valle Relámpago" que será transmitido por televisión? ¿Y que además tiene como premio un jugoso bono en efectivo?-, de repente la cara de la chica cambio radicalmente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. -¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para que el Equipo Idiota logre sobresalir y además se gane la lotería!-

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Debemos inscribirnos inmediatamente!-, dijo Naraku, bastante animado con la idea, y encaminando a su equipo hacia su más grande aventura.

--o--

-¿Quéee? ¿Quieres que participe contigo en ese concurso?-

-Por favor, InuYasha…-, rogaba la chica poniendo ojitos tiernos para tratar de persuadirlo.

-Ni muerto. Ya me han humillado bastante como para humillarme esta vez en televisión-, se quejó el joven ambarino.

-No seas tan aguafiestas, InuYasha. Todos hemos decidido participar-, se les unió Miroku.

Los chicos habían llegado a Valle Relámpago al atardecer, y era exactamente como lo describía el nombre: Lleno de relámpagos. Digamos que no era un lugar muy bonito como para realizar un concurso tan importante, pero ya era una tradición del lugar, así que ni modo.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago porque Kagome me lo pidió-, aclaró el chico, recibiendo como recompensa un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Aww! Pero sólo porque Kagome me lo pidió…-, lo imitó burlescamente Miroku, logrando reducir aun más la poca paciencia que poseía el chico.

Luego de un rato, lograron entrar en la enorme fila para inscribirse en el concurso. Pero al rato, notaron una silueta familiar entre la multitud. Un joven alto y de cabellos plateados se acercó al grupo.

-Veo que ustedes también van a inscribirse… Es una lástima.-

-¡Es Sheshumaru!-, exclamó sorprendida Kagome.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirles que mi nombre es Sesshomaru?-

-Eso no importa, ¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que odiabas salir en televisión-, le interrogó InuYasha.

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer cuando los paparazzis te persiguen hasta en el baño, mi no muy querido hermanito?-

-¿Hermanito?-, preguntó una confundida Sango.

-Bueno… Verás, es una muy larga historia y no te gustaría escucharla-, explicó la azabache.

Kagome trataba de controlar la situación entre los hermanos, hasta que repentinamente una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Se sentía algo fría y hostil, pero le resultaba conocida. Entonces la chica procedió a voltear la cabeza.

-¿Tú aquí?-, preguntó la joven con asombro.

_--o--_

_Creo que fue una gran idea el reunir a los chicos para organizar una competencia, no sé ustedes. El Equipo Idiota al fin tendrá algo de protagonismo y Sesshomaru duplicará su número de seguidores y paparazzis. Y aquí les dejo otra pista sobre el próximo capítulo: InuYasha tendrá que lidiar con un enorme peso encima (en todo sentido). Esto afectará mucho a la pobre infelice de Kagome. ¿Podrán ganar en esta gran competencia?. ¡Pronto un próximo capítulo, y uno que otro review!_


	19. Capítulo 19 ¿La prometida de quién?

Kagome trataba de controlar la situación entre los hermanos, hasta que repentinamente una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Se sentía algo fría y hostil, pero le resultaba conocida. Entonces la chica procedió a voltear la cabeza.

-¿Tú aquí?-, preguntó la joven con asombro.

-¡Pues qué esperabas! Una entrenadora cómo yo nunca debe faltar a eventos tan importantes de su nivel-, aclaró Kikyo, que ató su pelo en una cola baja. Luego volteó su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba InuYasha. -¡InuYasha! No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.-

-¿De qué estás…?-, pero las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por la joven, que se abalanzó sobre él, proporcionándole un sonoro beso.

Los chicos quedaron enmudecidos y boquiabiertos. InuYasha simplemente no se movía. Se encontraba rígido como una estatua, sin poder procesar la información. En cuánto a Kagome…

-¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar y besarlo de esa manera, desvergonzada?-, estalló la azabache echa una furia y apretando los puños con fuerza. Sentía que la sangre le hervía.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he hecho nada malo-, contestó Kikyo, simulando total inocencia. –Además, eso es completamente natural…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-, se les unió InuYasha, saliendo de su profundo trance.

-¡InuYasha, soy tu prometida!-, gritó alegremente la joven, abrazando firmemente uno de sus brazos.

Esta reciente noticia no cayó como uno, sino que como dos enormes baldes de agua fría sobre Kagome. InuYasha sintió un intenso escalofrío recorrer su espalda y volvió a su estado vegetal. Los presentes seguían manteniendo un silencio aún más profundo que el anterior.

-¿Es que no me recuerdas? Nosotros solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos pequeños. Y nuestros padres, antes de morir, acordaron casarnos algún día. ¡No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace!-, gritaba Kikyo, abrazando al ambarino con más fuerza todavía. Una persona normal hubiese terminado con los huesos rotos.

Nadie podía afirmar si en ese lapso de tiempo habían pasado segundos, minutos o incluso horas. Así transcurrió la tarde, en la que los chicos conversaban animadamente luego de inscribirse en el concurso, a excepción de Kagome.

Finalmente, a un hotel especialmente reservado para participantes. Nadie lo podía creer. Era un hermoso hotel de cinco estrellas con todos los gastos pagados y amplias habitaciones. Allí desempacaron, cenaron en el gran comedor y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lo cierto es que la chica de cabellos azabaches no podía conciliar el sueño. Algo atormentaba su mente. Se dio varias vueltas en la cama hasta que al fin logró descansar un poco.

--o--

-¡Levántense todos! ¡Que se levanten, malditos flojos!-

Aquel hotel tan magnífico hubiese llegado a ser perfecto de no ser por la mucama. Eran las 5:45 de la mañana, y el único ruido que podía oírse era el griterío armado por aquella escandalosa mujer encargada de despertar a tiempo a los concursantes. Se paseaba insistentemente por las habitaciones, dando portazos y chillando.

-¡Levántense de una vez! ¡Ni mi abuela se da tantas vueltas en la cama!-

Los participantes, que al parecer aún no habían despertado del todo, se vieron forzados a arreglarse en el menor tiempo posible. Esto perjudicada especialmente a las mujeres, las que pensaban dedicarle horas al espejo con tal de salir bellas en televisión. Lamentablemente esto también afectó a Kagome, la cual no había logrado dormir más de tres horas.

Y en cuanto a los chicos…

-¡Es la cuarta maldita vez que los llamo! ¡Si no me abren ahora mismo, voy a derribar la puerta!-, gritaba amenazante la mucama, a la vez que abría la puerta con gran esfuerzo.

-¡Ya cállese señora! ¡Sólo quiero que me deje dormir por cinco malditos minutos más!-, gritó InuYasha medio dormido, lanzándole un cojín en la cara.

-¡Ya estuvo! ¡Esto es más de lo que puedo tolerar!-, estalló la señora, cogiendo al ambarino de ambas piernas, arrastrándolo cama abajo y luego por el pasillo, mientras el chico trataba de aferrarse al suelo con sus garras, dejando unas enormes grietas en el piso.

Y así, los muchachos desayunaron en tiempo récord, atorándose en cada bocado y con una mucama chillando a través de un megáfono detrás de ellos. Nuestros muchachos desayunaban en una enorme mesa central. Todos charlaban animadamente, a excepción de Kagome, la cual no apartaba su vista de Kikyo, mientras esta se aferraba con empeño del brazo de InuYasha. Entonces, los concursantes fueron llamados para ingresar en un salón especial. Luego de digerir (Y algunos hasta vomitar) sus alimentos, fueron directamente a la sala.

--o--

Un amplio salón, hermosos ventanales, un aire tibio y acogedor… O al menos eso era lo que les hicieron creer a los participantes al momento de entrar. Nadie supo cómo era posible que más de 250 concursantes entraran en aquel cuarto que más bien parecía una penitenciaría. Era completamente blanco, con paredes algo desgastadas por la humedad. Poseía nada más que un par de ventanas pequeñas y por dentro corría un viento helado. ¿Estaban en el mismo hotel? Al poco tiempo se formó un escándalo de parte de un grupo de claustrofóbicos que no soportaban tal encierro. Pero entonces, se escuchó la voz de uno de los parlantes de la sala.

-¡Atención concursantes! Tenemos un informe de último minuto. Debido a la enorme cantidad de participantes inscritos, en un par de minutos se realizará un casting masivo.-

La sala entera se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-Para los idiotas que no entendieron, haremos una preselección para ver quienes saldrán al aire.-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?-, gritó Kagome entre la multitud.

_--o--_

_Siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, pero fue porque tuve que escribirlo TODO de nuevo. Por alguna extraña razón, yo estaba como siempre escribiendo mi fic, y entonces lo guardé y... ¡¡Se borró toda la historia!! No quedó ni rastro. Ni siquiera en la papelera. Como sea... Esta idea del casting masivo hará la historia algo más interesante, en especial cuando comienzen a interrogar a cada uno de los personajes... ¡Sobre mis reviews tambien!_


	20. Capítulo 20 El Casting: ¡Ve Miroku!

-¡Atención concursantes! Tenemos un informe de último minuto. Debido a la enorme cantidad de participantes inscritos, en un par de minutos se realizará un casting masivo.-

La sala entera se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-Para los idiotas que no entendieron, haremos una preselección para ver quienes saldrán al aire.-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?-, gritó Kagome entre la multitud.

-Si desean retirarse del concurso, la puerta es bastante ancha aunque no lo crean.-

Una enorme masa de gente se movió en dirección a la puerta, todos ellos decepcionados. Kagome se adentró en sus pensamientos, dudosa de obtener la victoria. Pero entonces, una mano cálida se posó en su hombro. Era InuYasha, y junto con él, Sango y Miroku.

-No te rindas ahora, Kagome. Pasaremos este casting y ganaremos el concurso-, dijo el chico peliplateado mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-¿InuYasha, te sientes mal?-, le respondió la chica, colocando una mano en la frente de este. -¿Desde cuando eres tan optimista?-

-¡Yo siempre soy optimista, tonta!-, respondió un molesto InuYasha.

-Primero el romántico y ahora el optimista. ¿Qué sigue?-, le secreteó Miroku a Sango.

Los chicos confiaban plenamente en sus habilidades y en que pasarían sin problemas. Pero no contaban con una cosa: Sesshomaru, Kikyo y un grupo de entrenadores irreconocibles aún seguían en la competencia. Esto no era un juego de niños.

Luego de varias horas en las que mantuvieron a los concursantes en condiciones deplorables, el altoparlante sonó.

-¡Atención, concursantes! ¡Ahora mismo damos inicio a la preselección, para la cuál deberán presentarse individualmente, pasando por la puerta a la izquierda! ¡Y el primero será…!-

Unos tambores retumbaban por el altoparlante, en conjunto con unas trompetas.

-¡El Nº53: Miroku!-

-¡No puede ser!-, gritó aterrado el joven ojiazul. -¡Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo para preparar algo!-

-Vamos, Miroku… No es para tanto-, trató de calmarlo Sango. –Nosotros te daremos ánimo del otro lado de la puerta.-

-Si… Harto que me sirve…-, replicó el joven, entrando a la vez por la mellada puerta.

-Bueno... Si tan impaciente estás, comenzaré ahora-, dijo la chica tomando aire. -¡Rómpete una pierna-Tírate de un edificio-Que te atropelle un auto-Que tu abuela sufra un coma diabético-Y que mueras de SIDA en la cama de una prostitutaaaa!

-¿Traducción?-, preguntó aterrado el joven.

-¡Suerte!-, finalizó Sango sonrriente.

-OK...-, respondió Miroku mientras escapaba por la puerta.

--o--

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

Miroku yacía parado detrás de un escenario con cámaras y luces, totalmente deslumbrante. Frente a él, sentados detrás de un gran mesón en forma de medialuna, habían cuatro personas: Un hombre alto y buen mozo, como esos galanes de películas ricachones, otro hombre más avanzado en edad, barbudo, de lentes, calvo y enano, que más bien parecía un Hobbit que un galán, y dos mujeres de distintas edades, pero ambas con apariencia de modelo. La presencia de estas dos últimas hizo que Miroku prácticamente corriera al interior del escenario con un ramo de flores para cada una.

-Disculpen por esta escandalosa entrada, mis bellas señoritas, pero la situación lo amerita, ya que nunca había visto dos flores tan hermosas reunidas en un solo lugar.-

-¡Suficiente! ¿Vino aquí para concursar o para coquetear con el jurado?-, estalló el enano calvito.

-¿Entonces ustedes son el jurado?-, preguntó sorprendido Miroku.

-Así es. Y más le vale hacer algo para sorprendernos. De lo contrario, usted quedará fuera de este concurso. Así que, señor Miroku, demuéstrenos sus habilidades.-

-¿Ha… Habilidades?-

Las únicas habilidades que conocía Miroku eran en combate, en tocar culos y hacer falsos exorcismos para ganar dinero para la renta.

-¿Vamos, qué espera?-, gritó el jurado impaciente.

El pobre no sabía qué hacer, hasta que una gran idea se le vino a la mente. Pidió prestada una radio y colocó en ella un CD que siempre llevaba a mano.

-Esta canción va dedicada a aquellas damas tan bellas que me cegaron la vista-, aclaró el chico, posándose al medio del escenario.

Repentinamente comienza a escucharse una música de fondo. Un tema muy conocido. De hecho, era tan conocido que inmediatamente las chicas del jurado se levantaron de sus butacas para dirigir su vista al muchacho ojiazul, incrédulas. En eso, Miroku toma el micrófono y comienza a cantar:

"_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me._

_I'm too sexy for my shirt _

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy, it hurts…"_

Mientras cantaba este ultimo verso, el chico se quitó la polera, que por cierto estaba asquerosamente sudada, y la arrojó directamente a la cara del anciano Hobbit. A este último comenzaron a salirle humos por la cabeza. Se sintió un "delicioso aroma" a cebolla rostizada.

_"…And I'm too sexy for Milan_

_Too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan…"_

Nuevamente a Miroku se le ocurrió una brillante idea, y comenzó ahora a imaginar que el soporte de su micrófono era una especie de "caño". Y luego de sacarse los pantalones, los que por cierto arrojó nuevamente al anciano, sólo que esta vez no describiremos el olor emanante por respeto a la moral y las buenas costumbres, comenzó a realizar un baile un tanto extraño, con variados movimientos pélvicos.

_"…And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing…"_

La música se detuvo abruptamente. Un estruendo estremeció el lugar. Algo entró a gran velocidad derribando la puerta principal, y se volvió a escuchar la música saliendo de los parlantes...

_--o--_

_¡Holaaa, tanto tiempo! Siento haberme demorado TAAANTO en subir este capítulo, es que... En realidad, no tengo excusas para esto. Me averguenza saber que digo que no seré como los otros autores y terminó cayendo en lo mismo. Dije que no me demoraría en subir este capítulo y nunca cumplí mi palabra. Por suerte, existen el perdón y las segundas oportunidades de recuperar a mis lectores, y como dije al principio, esta historia no termina hasta que termina! (¡Cueeek!). Si señores... ¡PokéYasha continúa, ya que a las cucarachas y a su mierda de historia no las matas con nada!._

_Bueno, mucha cháchara y poco avance. En el próximo capítulo, se decidirá el destino de Miroku y de los otros concursantes, y se sabrá QUÉ... o más bien, QUIÉN es el responsable del alboroto en el escenario. Y... creo que se me está olvidando una frase... ¡Ah, si! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!_


	21. Capítulo 21 Peleas, desastres y caos

_"…And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing…"_

La música se detuvo abruptamente. Un estruendo estremeció el lugar. Algo entró a gran velocidad derribando la puerta principal, y se volvió a escuchar la música saliendo de los parlantes.

--o--

"_I'm a model, you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah, on the catwalk_

_On the catwalk, yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk…"_

Era nada menos y nada más que Sesshomaru quien se había apoderado del micrófono esta vez, arrebatándoselo salvajemente a Miroku. Para colmo, se encontraba bailando semidesnudo con una especie de zunga de leopardo o algo así. Era bastante afinado al cantar, pero lo hacía con tanta potencia e inspiración, que los vasos de agua en el mesón del jurado se rompieron uno por uno. El joven ojiazul, el jurado, y todos los demás concursantes, que por cierto veían todo el espectáculo desde el enorme agujero en la puerta principal, habían quedado aturdidos ante tal escena.

-¡Alto ahí, joven!-, gritó el anciano Hobbit, que ya había perdido la paciencia desde hace mucho tiempo. -¡Todavía no es su turno y ya está armando escándalo! ¡Ya me están sacando de quicio! ¡Ay, los jóvenes de hoy en día…!-, reclamaba a viva voz y dando la espalda.

-Discúlpenos, ¿Pero cuál es su nombre?-, preguntó una de las modelo-jurados, la cual lucía bastante interesada.

-Eso no te incumbe-, respondió Sesshomaru, volviendo a su frívola y cruel naturaleza.

-¿"Esono Teincumbe"? ¡Me encanta ese nombre! ¿Es occidental?-, decía la alegre chica tomando apuntes, el resto del jurado realizaba un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Bueno, señor Como-quiera-que-se-llame, háganos el favor de retirarse antes de que lo echemos del concurso-, le dijo el galán de películas que estaba de jurado.

Sesshomaru no se molestó en responder ante esto. Bastó una simple mirada llena de rencor para que el chico no se atreviera a hablarle más.

--o--

Mientras caminaba al interior de la sala de espera, la gente comenzaba a hacerse a un lado para abrirle el camino. Ninguno deseaba toparse con esa mirada tan intimidante. Ninguno, claro, excepto InuYasha. Este se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta enfrentarlo cara a cara y, finalmente, se largó a reír.

-¡Ajajajajajajajaja…Sess…Ajajajajajaja…Sesshom…Ajajajajaja!-, reía histéricamente InuYasha, revolcándose en el piso. -¿Adónde conseguiste esa zunga de leopardo tan bonita? ¿Te la regalo Rin? ¡Ajajajajaja!-, reía a carcajadas, cada vez más fuerte y viendo la expresión en el rostro del Sesshomaru. -¡Mírenme, soy Sheshumaru y soy tan sexy! ¡Ajajajajaja!-

-Eeeh… InuYasha… Creo que te estás pasando de la raya-, trató de apaciguarlo Kagome.

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. El joven y orgulloso peliplateado, hecho una fiera y con los ojos rojos, se lanzó contra InuYasha y comenzó a proporcionarle poderosos puñetazos en la cara. Se armó un gran alboroto en la sala de espera, y el Equipo Idiota aprovechó esta oportunidad para colocar de la nada un stand de apuestas.

-¡Atención, señores! ¿Quién creen que será el ganador? ¡Apuesten aquí! ¿Será InuYasha o Sesshomaru? ¡Vamos, apuestas-apuestas!-, gritaba eufórica Kagura, agitando una campanilla.

-¡Kanna, que esperas! ¡Los boletos no se hacen solos! ¡Trabaja!-, le gritaba Naraku, sosteniendo un látigo en su mano derecha y el corazón de Kanna en la izquierda.

-¿Por…qué… a mí…?-

Mientras, en el salón del jurado, Miroku se mantenía parado frente al micrófono, totalmente enmudecido. Podía deducirse que por las caras del jurado, no tenía muy asegurada su participación en el concurso. Lo miraban de manera frívola y distante. Entonces, el anciano finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Señor Miroku, debemos decir que su presentación no estuvo tan mal, salvo por el inconveniente ocurrido con aquel participante. ¡Pero este concurso no sólo se trata del talento de los participantes, sino que también el de sus Pokémones!-

-Aaaah… ¿Por qué no me dijo eso antes?-, le respondió Miroku, aliviado. –No saben lo mucho que me hicieron sufrir improvisando ese show. Pero si se trata de mis Pokémones, es más fácil.

-Entonces, demuéstrenos de qué es capaz.-

Así fue como Miroku tuvo una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle al jurado que merecía quedar. Utilizó a Hachi y su grandioso poder de transformación para realizar un doble de sí mismo, y luego a Mushin. Aunque este último dio un espectáculo poco común. Simplemente tomó algunos tragos de Sake y comenzó a eructar el abecedario. Impactado, el jurado le dio a conocer los resultados.

--o--

La muchedumbre enloquecía cada vez más. Se oían gritos, chiflidos y abucheos. Una enorme masa de gente corría de un lado para otro buscando a los responsables, pero no habían dejado rastro alguno. Los pasos retumbaban en toda la sala. De izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda. Todos estaban enfurecidos, tanto que ninguno se dio cuenta del par de concursantes que yacía recostado en el piso, pisoteado constantemente por ellos.

-¡Malditos estafadores, se escaparon con mi dinero! ¡Y eso que es primera vez que gano una apuesta! Ay… ¿Qué haré? Sin ese dinero no podré pagarle todas las deudas a Sango…-, se lamentaba Kagome, corriendo en busca de los estafadores que vendían aquellos boletos y pisoteando, sin darse cuenta, la cabeza del pobre InuYasha.

-¡Oye, un poco de respeto! ¡Ya me han pisoteado bastante como para que ahora vengas tú a terminar el trabajo!-, se quejaba el ambarino, recostado en el piso y con la cabeza toda adolorida por culpa de la gente que le pasaba por encima constantemente. -¡Y encima eres una traidora! ¡Apostaste a que ganaría Sesshomaru! ¿Es que no me tienes fe?-

-No es eso... Es sólo que... Bueno... Digamos que Sesshomaru nunca ha perdido una pelea... Y tú... Bueno...-, explicaba la azabache entrecortadamente. -¡Lo siento, es que necesitaba el dinero con urgencia!-

-Con una entrenadora como esta para qué necesito enemigos...-

En eso se vio una silueta familiar caminando hacia ellos. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro y corto que usaba una pequeña cola. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y llamativo, pero lucían opacos en un semblante de tristeza. Iba encorvado y cabizbajo. Su nombre, señores, es Miroku. Y todo parecía indicar que algo había ocurrido allí adentro.

--o--

_¡He aquí nuevamente, escribiendo incoherencias que se alejan cada vez más del tema principal! Bueno... Lo importante es que no se aburran de las estupideces que escribo. Si eso llegara a pasar, no tendría motivos para seguir publicando, y si no tengo motivos para seguir publicando... ¿Cómo mierda voy a descargarme y distraerme en este mundo infeliz?. _

_Yaaa... Volviendo a lo importante. InuYasha y sus amigos entran al casting masivo para el gran concurso Pokémon, sin embargo, algo parece haber ocurrido con Miroku. ¿Qué será? ¿Podrán Kagome, InuYasha y el resto de la gentusa anexa quedar dentro de este concurso? ¿Cuánto tendrán que humillarse para esto? ¡Véanlo en un próximo capítulo de "PokéYasha"! (Realmente no sirvo para escribir adelantos... )_


	22. Capítulo 22 Censura y desesperación

-¡Malditos estafadores, se escaparon con mi dinero! ¡Y eso que es primera vez que gano una apuesta! Ay… ¿Qué haré? Sin ese dinero no podré pagarle todas las deudas a Sango…-, se lamentaba Kagome, corriendo en busca de los estafadores que vendían aquellos boletos y pisoteando, sin darse cuenta, la cabeza del pobre InuYasha.

-¡Oye, un poco de respeto! ¡Ya me han pisoteado bastante como para que ahora vengas tú a terminar el trabajo!-, se quejaba el ambarino, recostado en el piso y con la cabeza toda adolorida por culpa de la gente que le pasaba por encima constantemente. -¡Y encima eres una traidora! ¡Apostaste a que ganaría Sesshomaru! ¿Es que no me tienes fe?-

-No es eso… Es sólo que… Bueno… Digamos que Sesshomaru nunca ha perdido una pelea… Y tú… Bueno…-, explicaba la azabache entrecortadamente. -¡Lo siento, es que necesitaba el dinero con urgencia!-

-Con una entrenadora como esta para qué necesito enemigos…-

En eso se vio una silueta familiar caminando hacia ellos. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro y corto que usaba una pequeña cola. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y llamativo, pero lucían opacos en un semblante de tristeza. Iba encorvado y cabizbajo. Su nombre, señores, es Miroku. Y todo parecía indicar que algo había ocurrido allí adentro.

---------------------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Miroku, te encuentras bien?

-¿Acaso me ven muy feliz?-, preguntó el chico con impotencia.

-Miroku, no me digas que… el jurado decidió…-, se congeló repentinamente la chica de cabellos castaños. Temía que aquello pudiera haber ocurrido, después de todo, sabía que ni con años de esfuerzo podrían encontrarle un talento al monje que no fuera el de "Detector de objetos redondos" (Traseros, senos, etc.)

-Si, Sango… Fue horrible… Yo… ¡Yo…!-

-¿Tú…? ¿Tú qué? ¡Ya dime!-, comenzó a desesperarse la pelicastaña.

-…Yo… ¡Yo…!-, trató de concluir Miroku, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. -… ¡Yo!... ¡¡Yo no pude obtener los teléfonos de esas hermosas chicas del jurado!!¡¡Maldición!!-, pataleó el joven entrenador.

-¿Y para eso te entretuviste tanto?-, se quejó Sango. -¿Y qué hay del concurso?-

-¡Ah!... Me aceptaron…-, concluyó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Así fue como los muchachos se reunieron en torno al entrenador a celebrar su victoria. Lo único que faltó fue el brindis y unas serpentinas, lo cuál hizo que Kagome se lamentara todavía más de no tener el dinero que supuestamente ganó en las apuestas. Pero no era hora de confiarse, ya que todavía faltaba todo el resto del equipo.

--------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------

Los minutos pasaban incontables. Los productores del evento ni se molestaron en poner relojes en las paredes para que los concursantes no se quejaran luego del largo tiempo de encierro en el que estaban. Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, el desaparecido "Equipo Idiota" y una enorme bola de inútiles esperaban impacientemente su turno.

-¡Nº103: Akitoi Shupamoto!-

InuYasha, el cuál permanecía sentado en el suelo, comenzó a mover reiteradamente su pierna, dando a entender sus ansias.

-¡El Nº16: Noshin Tomiraha!-

Una pequeña vena comenzaba a hincharse y hacerse más notoria en su frente a la vez que fruncía su entrecejo.

-¡Nº69: Hirashi Temeto!

-¡Arrgh! ¡Ya basta!-, se levantó abruptamente el ambarino, viendo como su entrenadora se acercaba a él a paso rápido. -¿¡Y cuándo mierda nos toca a nosotros!?-

-¡InuYasha! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no digas esas groserías? ¡Sabes perfectamente que esas palabras debes cambiarlas por "Demonios" o "Rayos y centellas"… O cosas así!-, le regañó Kagome. –Recuerda que por culpa de eso ahora todos creen que somos inapropiados para los niños.-

-¡Daah! ¡Pues eso somos!-, aclaró InuYasha. -¡Nunca hemos sido apropiados para niños menores, pero todo el mundo espera a que lo seamos! ¡Por eso nos viven censurando y cambiando los diálogos, las escenas…! ¡Yo no sirvo para eso! ¡Yo necesito sangre, decir groserías, ver mujeres desnudas…!-, calló al ser interrumpido por una mirada fulminante de parte de la chica. -¡…Bueno, eso último no! ¡Pero quiero mi libertad… necesito mi libertad!-, declaró para luego pararse sobre una banca que sacó no-sé-de-dónde, ante la vista de todos los concursantes. -¡Escuchen hermanos, que yacen aquí reunidos para una causa en común! ¡Unamos nuestras manos…!...No… eso es muy cursi… ¡Bueno, unamos nuestras mentes para apoyar esta noble causa! ¡Digámosle NO a la censura!-, dictó, alzando sus manos.

Una enorme masa de gente se agrupó y comenzó a cantar en coro una extraña canción que acababa de inventar un músico loco que estaba entre el público. Le llamaron "El Himno de Anti-Censura", pero no publicaremos la letra por su gran cantidad de contenido ofensivo y liberal de carácter sexual.

-¡Y ahora llamaremos al siguiente número!-

Bastó con este pequeño aviso para que todos volvieran a la realidad en donde se encontraban. La gente comenzó a separarse y a volver a sus puestos originales, con la esperanza de que serían los próximos. Eso incluía a nuestro estimado peliplateado.

-¡El Nº56: Sango!-

-¡¡Noooooooooooooooo….!!-, exclamó en un aullido desconsolado el ya desesperanzado InuYasha.

-¡Bien! Ahora es mi turno, así que, muchachos… ¡Nos vemos en el concurso!-, se despidió la joven muchacha de la larga cabellera castaña.

-----------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

La chica era todo un manojo de nervios y no sabía cómo afrontar esta situación. Ella nunca se había subido sola a un escenario, a diferencia de sus hermanas, ya que siempre se sintió como la niña fea de la familia. Claro está que la realidad es muy distinta de eso.

-¡Señorita Sango, apresúrese y suba al escenario!-

Sólo entonces recordó dónde estaba. Es verdad. Ella estaba ahora en un casting para entrar al concurso. Este no era el momento para lloriquear o pensar en escapar. Ahora era su turno para demostrar de lo que estaba hecha. Su momento de brillar.

-Buenos días, señorita Sango-, la recibió el anciano del jurado. –Es hora de que nos muestre de lo que es capaz.-

-De acuerdo.-

----------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------

_¡El regreso de "PokéYasha"! Lamento si los hice esperar... Pero ya saben que hasta un genio a veces necesita vacaciones. Y bien que me las he tomado. Pero como dicen: "Mucha Caipirinha y poca acción", así que he regresado tras sufrir una crisis de inspiración. ¿Pero saben? Es difícil cuando publicar un fic no es tu único pasatiempo. Me dedicaba casi tiempo completo a hacer AMVs de InuYasha, dibujos y pintura acrílica. Definitivamente necesitaba unas vacaciones... Como sea._

_InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku... y dah, me dió lata nombrarlos a todos, están ahora en una difícil situación. ¿Serán capaces de afrontar sus miedos? ¿Podrán ganar el concurso? ¿Y qué hará tío Sessh cuando le llegue su turno? ¿Podrá InuYasha recuperar su aterrador optimismo? ¿Podré YO escribir al fin un adelanto decente? ¿Me pagarán si lo hago? ¡Véanlo en el próximo episodio de "PokéYasha"!_


End file.
